Kim Jaejoong or Jung Jaejoong?
by YunJaeJung
Summary: This is so wrong! Kim (Jung) Jaejoong merasa terjebak dalam tubuh seorang namja. Sampai kapanpun ia tak akan bisa menjadi suami yang baik bagi istrinya. Ia tak bisa membohongi nalurinya kalau ia merasa jauh lebih nyaman menjadi seorang istri dari seorang Jung Yunho dan ibu bagi anak mereka.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Kim Jaejoong or Jung Jaejoong?**

**Author : YunJaeJung**

**Characters : Yunjae and others.**

**Length : Two-shots**

**Disclaimer : Yunjae belong to each other**

**Warnings : Yaoi, Rated M, Mpreg, Very Feminine!Jae. This is FanFiction. Don't like, don't read. No bashing ne? :)**

Hi~

Daku kembali membawa Twoshots~ :D

Gak tau kenapa ide tiba-tiba muncul. Sekedar selingan buat kalian yang nunggu FF ane yang belum kelar lainnya~ Kkkkkk :p

Yang mau baca sok atuh silahkan~

Reviewnya ya biar author tahu apa kurang dan lebihnya~

Hope you like it! ^^

…

**Summary:**

_This is so wrong_! Kim (Jung) Jaejoong merasa terjebak dalam tubuh seorang namja. Sampai kapanpun ia tak akan bisa menjadi suami yang baik bagi istrinya. Ia tak bisa membohongi nalurinya kalau ia merasa jauh lebih nyaman menjadi seorang istri dari seorang Jung Yunho dan ibu bagi anak mereka.

.

.

**Kim Jaejoong or Jung Jaejoong?**

**Part A**

Jaejoong tidur sambil membelakangi istrinya. Ia bingung kenapa ia tak kunjung bisa memejamkan matanya. Pikirannya seolah melayang entah kemana, memikirkan dua orang yang biasa bersamanya malam-malam sebelumnya.

"Jae…"

Jaejoong agak terkejut ketika tiba-tiba ia merasakan tangan Ji Eun —istrinya— yang tiba-tiba merambat ke pinggangnya, memeluknya dari belakang.

"N-ne?"

"Kau tak merindukanku hm?" desahnya di telinga Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang merasa tak nyaman segera berbalik dan melepaskan tangan Ji Eun dari pinggangnya.

"T-tentu saja." jawabnya gugup. Ia sungguh membenci suasana seperti ini saat hanya ada ia dan istrinya di dalam kamar. Istrinya pasti akan memintanya untuk melakukan hubungan intim.

"Besok aku harus pergi ke Paris. Ada majalah yang memintaku untuk menjadi model mereka.."

Hati Jaejoong seolah bersorak girang ketika mendengar hal itu. Itu tandanya ia bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan suami dan anaknya.

"B-berapa lama kau akan pergi?"

"Kira-kira satu bulan." jawabnya. Wanita itu lalu kembali mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh suaminya. "Bagaimana kalau kita menghabiskan malam ini dengan sesuatu yang panas?" desahnya, yang membuat Jaejoong semakin merinding.

Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana caranya ia bisa menolak ajakan istrinya ini?

"Ji Eun-ah, a-apa kau tak lelah? Bukankah hari ini kau baru datang dari Tokyo?" tanya Jaejoong, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Istrinya memang seorang model terkenal dan sering sekali pergi ke luar negeri. Terkadang Ji Eun hanya menghabiskan waktu sehari-dua hari berada di rumah dan selebihnya ia habiskan di luar negeri. Hal ini tentu menjadi keuntungan tersendiri bagi Jaejoong.

Ji Eun mempoutkan bibirnya. Padahal malam ini ia sudah berpakaian cukup seksi untuk menggoda Jaejoong. "Yah, sudah beberapa bulan kita tak melakukan hubungan suami istri Jae.. apa kau tak frustasi?"

Jaejoong mengedipkan matanya bingung. Tentu saja ia tak akan pernah frustasi masalah sex karena memang ada suaminya yang selalu bisa memuaskannya.

"T-tapi setiap kali kita melakukannya, kau selalu merasa kecewa.." ucapnya lirih.

Ji Eun menghela nafas panjang. Ya, itu memang benar. Hampir setiap kali ia melakukan hubungan intim dengan Jaejoong, entah kenapa ia tak pernah bisa terpuaskan. Terkadang Jaejoong malah meminta berhenti di tengah-tengah sesi sex mereka hanya karena alasan lelah. Sungguh tak masuk akal bukan?

"Yasudah!" Ji Eun menjawab dengan ketus dan segera berbalik membelakangi Jaejoong.

Sementara itu Jaejoong bernafas lega karena ia bebas kali ini. Ia sungguh tak bisa membayangkan melakukan hubungan intim dengan Ji Eun lagi. Rasanya sangat aneh.

.

.

"Umma pulanggg~" teriak Jaejoong ketika memasuki mansion Jung.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara langkah lari dari dalam dan Changmin muncul lalu melompat ke arahnya.

"Ummaaa~" teriak Changmin.

Seketika itu juga Jaejoong langsung menangkap dan menggendong putranya itu dan menciuminya bertubi-tubi.

Bibi Choi muncul setelah Changmin.

"Yah, Minnie~ sudah halmoni bilang jangan lari-lari nanti kau terjatuh~" kata wanita tua itu. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong-ah, cepat sekali kau kembali dari rumahmu?"

"Ne, Ji Eun hanya pulang sehari dan ia harus pergi lagi ke Paris."

Bibi Choi tersenyum lega. Jangan ditanya kenapa wanita tua ini tahu segalanya. Bibi Choi adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengurus Yunho sejak kecil semenjak kedua orang tuanya meninggal. Ia juga tahu persis kehidupan rumah tangga Yunho dan Jaejoong. Lagipula hanya Bibi Choi yang dipercaya untuk menjaga Changmin saat Yunho di kantor dan Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba harus kembali ke rumahnya saat Ji Eun pulang.

"Umma~ Minnie rindu umma~" ucap bocah berusia tiga tahun itu sambil sambil sesekali menguap dan menelusupkan kepalanya ke leher Jaejoong.

"Bibi Choi, aku mau bawa Changmin dulu ke kamar. Sepertinya ini waktunya Minnie untuk tidur siang."

Bibi Choi mengangguk. "Kau juga istirahatlah."

Jaejoong menggendong Changmin ke kamarnya dan Yunho karena memang bocah itu sudah terbiasa tidur dengan mereka walaupun ia punya kamar sendiri.

Jaejoong menidurkan Changmin di ranjang besar miliknya. Changmin mulai menggeliat rewel ketika Jaejoong melepaskan tangannya dari leher ummanya.

"Ummaaa~mimi…" rengeknya sambil mengucek-ucek matanya.

"Minnie tunggu sebentar ne? Umma mau ganti baju dulu." secepat kilat Jaejoong segera mengganti bajunya dengan celana pendek dan singlet tipis. Lalu ia berbaring di sebelah Changmin dan mengangkat singletnya. Changmin segera meraup nipple merah yang ada di depannya.

Jaejoong mengelus rambut Changmin dan sesekali mencium keningnya. Padahal baru sehari ia berpisah dengan putranya ini, tapi sudah seperti seminggu.

"Minnie tidak malu mimi umma terus hm?" tanyanya.

Changmin menggeleng cepat tanpa melepaskan bibirnya dari nipple Jaejoong.

"Lalu kemarin saat umma pergi bagaimana? Buktinya Minnie bisa ga mimi umma.."

Changmin melepaskan nipple Jaejoong dan memandang ummanya dengan bibir mengerucut. "Halmoni bikin susu botol buat Minnie~ tapi rasanya ga enak! Minnie ga bisa tidur!"

Jaejoong terkikik geli mendengar jawaban putranya.

"Lalu Minnie kemarin tidur sama Appa?"

Changmin mengangguk. "Appa tidur peluk Minnie."

"Kalau umma pergi, Minnie ga boleh nakal arraseo?"

Changmin mengangguk. "Nanti sore Minnie mau dimandiin sama umma." ucapnya. Lalu ia kembali meraup nipple Jaejoong, matanya sudah hampir terpejam.

Jaejoong memandang Changmin penuh sayang. Terkadang putranya ini selalu bertanya kenapa ia sering pergi dan tak pulang. Jaejoong tentu tak akan mengatakan kalau sebenarnya ia punya istri dan ia pergi menemui istrinya. Changmin belum waktunya untuk mengerti hal itu. Terkadang Yunho yang akan menjelaskan pada Changmin kalau ummanya pergi untuk bekerja.

###

Sekitar lima tahun yang lalu, Kim Jaejoong resmi menikah dengan Jung Yunho, pemilik perusahaan tempatnya bekerja.

Pernikahan mereka tentu tak mendapat restu dari kedua orang tua Jaejoong. Sementara dari pihak Yunho, Bibi Choi, wali Yunho satu-satunya, merelakan semua keputusan di tangan Yunho karena ia tahu kalau kedua orang itu saling mencintai.

Jaejoong yang tak peduli dengan orang tuanya, nekat kabur dan menikah diam-diam dengan Yunho tanpa seorangpun tahu kecuali Bibi Choi. Orang hanya tahu bahwa Jung Yunho pengusaha terkenal itu telah menikah, tapi tak pernah tahu siapa sebenarnya istrinya.

Setelah satu tahun pernikahan mereka, tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan bagi mereka berdua saat Jaejoong dinyatakan hamil. Sejak saat itu, Yunho tak mengijinkan Jaejoong untuk bekerja.

Tak lama setelah melahirkan bayi gemuk yang mereka beri nama Jung Changmin, Jaejoong mendapat kabar bahwa kedua orangtuanya sekarat karena sebuah kecelakaan. Jaejoong melarang Yunho untuk menemaninya ke rumah sakit karena takut pernikahan mereka akan terbongkar nantinya.

Justru pertemuan terakhir dengan orang tuanya membuat Jaejoong menyesal seumur hidupnya. Di akhir hayatnya, orang tuanya memintanya untuk menikahi Song Ji Eun sebagai permintaan terakhir. Tentu saja baik dirinya sendiri maupun Yunho sama-sama shock.

Akhirnya setelah berbagai pertengkaran dan pembicaraan yang cukup panjang dengan Yunho, pria itu akhirnya merelakan istrinya menikah dengan wanita lain dengan syarat ia tak boleh melalaikan kewajibannya sebagai seorang istri dan seorang ibu bagi Changmin. Mereka berdua pun sepakat.

Untungnya wanita yang dinikahi oleh Jaejoong ini adalah Song Ji Eun, seorang model ternama yang sering bekerja ke luar negeri dan tak pernah punya waktu untuk keluarga. Ji Eun menikah dengan Jaejoong atas paksaan keluarganya walau sebenarnya ia punya perasaan khusus pada Jaejoong. Ia tak mau hamil karena itu tentu saja akan merusak karirnya.

Rumah tangga Jaejoong dan Ji Eun berjalan dengan tak semestinya. Ji Eun sering pergi dan Jaejoong tentu saja saat-saat seperti itu ia habiskan di rumah Yunho. Bagaimanapun juga, keluarganya yang sebenarnya adalah dengan Yunho dan Changmin. Saat Ji Eun bertanya apa yang dilakukan Jaejoong ketika ia tak ada di rumah, Jaejoong menjawab kalau ia menginap di rumah saudaranya. Setahu Ji Eun, Jaejoong masih bekerja di perusahaan Yunho, tapi kenyataannya Jaejoong sudah berhenti bekerja dan menjadi seorang ibu rumah tangga.

Walaupun menikah tanpa dasar cinta, Ji Eun sesekali meminta Jaejoong untuk berhubungan intim dengannya karena tentu saja mereka adalah suami istri. Jaejoong yang sama sekali belum pernah melakukannya dengan wanita sontak membuat Ji Eun kecewa di malam pertama mereka. Jaejoong tentu saja merasa kalau itu bukan sepenuhnya salahnya, karena selama ini dalam berhubungan intim dengan Yunho, ia yang akan selalu di dominasi, dan ia menyukai itu.

Ia suka rasanya menjadi seorang istri. Ia suka rasanya mengandung dan melahirkan seorang anak dari pria yang ia cintai. Ia senang ketika menjaga dan merawat Changmin. Dan ia senang ketika harus melayani Yunho.

Ia sadar bahwa itu semua berlawanan dengan kodratnya sebagai seorang pria. Tapi siapa yang bisa menyangkalnya? Bahkan ia sendiripun tak bisa membohongi nalurinya. Terkadang ia berpikir, andai saja ia dilahirkan sebagai seorang wanita, pasti tak akan begini kejadiannya.

Saat bersama Yunho dan Changmin, ia adalah Jung Jaejoong, ia bisa menjadi dirinya apa adanya. Tapi saat bersama Ji Eun, ia harus berpura-pura menjadi Kim Jaejoong, suami yang baik dan setia.

Tak terasa sudah tiga tahun ia menjalin rumah tangga dengan Ji Eun, kurun waktu yang sama dengan usia Changmin. Terkadang ia lelah dan ingin mengakhiri semua ini. Entah sampai kapan ia bisa menyimpan semua rahasia ini dari Ji Eun.

###

"Minnie~ pakai baju dulu sayang~" teriak Jaejoong sambil mengejar Changmin yang berlarian di dalam rumah dengan hanya memakai celananya. Putranya yang satu ini memang suka berlari saat dipakaikan baju setelah mandi.

"Hhahaha~" Changmin masih terus berlari sambil tertawa. Menggoda ummanya memang hal yang menyenangkan.

"Minnie! Kalau Minnie ga mau pakai baju, Minnie ga boleh mimi umma!" ancam Jaejoong sambil terus mengejar Changmin.

"Appaaa~"

"Hmphhh~" Changmin menabrak kaki Yunho yang baru saja pulang dari kantor. Namja tampan itu lalu menggendong Changmin dan mencium pipi gembulnya.

Jaejoong bernafas lega ketika akhirnya Yunho bisa menangkap Changmin. Nafasnya sudah hampir habis mengejar bocah itu.

"Minnie nakal eoh?" tanya Yunho.

Changmin menggeleng imut.

"Lalu kenapa Minnie ga mau pakai baju?"

"Minnie ga mau pake baju! Panas!" ucapnya imut, yang membuat Yunho sontak tertawa. Jaejoong yang awalnya kesalpun ikut tertawa. Namja cantik itu menghampiri suaminya dan mengecup bibirnya singkat.

"Selamat datang Yun.."

"Hi Boo.."

Jaejoong mengambil Changmin dari gendongan Yunho. Mereka menuju ruang keluarga.

Setelah memakaikan baju Changmin, Jaejoong berencana memasak untuk makan malam mereka.

"Minnie main dulu sama halmoni ne? Umma mau masak.."

Changmin mengangguk sebelum berlari mencari Bibi Choi.

"Kau mandilah dulu Yun. Aku akan siapkan air hangat."

Baru saja Jaejoong beranjak berdiri, Yunho sudah menariknya untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

"Yunnie!"

Yunho yang tak peduli, malah dengan semangat menciumi leher Jaejoong.

"Aku merindukanmu Boo…" bisiknya.

"Erghh~ Yunn…" Jaejoong akhirnya mendesah saat Yunho menggigit lehernya kuat-kuat.

"Bagaimana kalau kau temani aku mandi?" godanya.

Jaejoong menarik kepala Yunho dari lehernya. "Yah! Aku tak mau! Kita pasti akan menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di kamar mandi! Lagipula aku sudah mandi Yun! Aku harus memasak untuk makan malam.."

Yunho menciumi Jaejoong lagi. "Memangnya kau tak merindukanku Boo?"

Jaejoong terkikik. "Kita hanya berpisah satu hari Yun~"

"Tapi bagiku sudah seperti satu abad.."

"Gombal!" katanya sambil memukul pelan dada Yunho.

"Ayolah Boo~" Yunho masih tak mau menyerah.

Jaejoong mendorong Yunho. "Ani Yun!" Jaejoong beranjak dari pangkuan Yunho.

"Boo…" rengek Yunho.

"Nanti malam. Setelah aku tidurkan Changmin, tunggu aku.."

Wajah Yunho mendadak sumringah. Usahanya berhasil. Nanti malam ia akan dapatkan jatahnya. Ia sudah tak sabar membayangkannya.

"Baiklah!" ucapnya semangat.

Yunho berlari menuju kamarnya untuk segera mandi. Sementara itu Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dasar mesum." gumamnya.

.

Changmin memang menjengkelkan. Berkali-kali Jaejoong harus menggendongnya bolak-balik dari kamarnya, menuju kamar Changmin, lalu ke kamarnya lagi. Entah kenapa bocah satu ini susah sekali tidur malam ini.

"Minnie~ kalau Minnie sekali lagi minta pindah, umma ga akan kasih mimi!" ancam Jaejoong.

Changmin segera turun dari gendongan Jaejoong dan merangkak naik ke ranjang king-size milik Yunjae dan berbaring di dekat Yunho yang sedang membaca buku. Namja tampan itu hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan lucu anaknya.

Setelah berbaring dengan nyaman, Changmin merentangkan kedua tangannya. "Umma~ mimi!" teriaknya.

"Jung! Anakmu ini benar-benar— aish!" Jaejoong ikut naik ke atas ranjang dan berbaring di sebelah Changmin.

Yunho semakin tertawa keras mendengar keluhan Jaejoong. "Sudahlah Boo, cepat tidurkan Minnie~ jangan lupa kau masih punya janji denganku." ucapnya sambil menyeringai.

"Appa ga boleh ambil umma! Umma malam ini punya Minnie!" teriak bocah itu.

"Yah Minnie.." belum sempat Yunho membalas perkataan Changmin, Jaejoong segera menurunkan tali gaun tidurnya dan segera menempelkan bibir Changmin di nipplenya. Kalau tidak segera dihentikan, Yunho dan Changmin bisa bertengkar sepanjang malam karena tak ada yang mau mengalah.

"Mmmm…mmmmpppphhh.."

Changmin menyedot nipple ummanya dengan semangat, sementara kaki dan tangannya memeluk erat tubuh Jaejoong.

"Dasar anak umma~" gerutu Yunho. Ia menutup bukunya lalu melepas kacamatanya. Tubuhnya dibaringkan menghadap Jaejoong.

Istrinya terlihat seksi sekali malam ini. Dengan gaun tidur yang panjangnya jauh di atas lutut, lalu posisi miring sambil menyusui Changmin, tangan kirinya menopang kepalanya, membuat gaun tidurnya semakin tersingkap ke atas dan menampakkan paha putih nan mulus itu, belum lagi dadanya yang terekspose, membuat Yunho sudah tak sabar lagi memakan istrinya itu.

"Boo.."

Jaejoong yang sedang mengelus rambut Changmin memandang Yunho seketika. "Hm?"

"Kau cantik sekali."

_**~blushh~**_

Pipi Jaejoong menghangat. Ia selalu tak tahan jika Yunho sudah merayunya.

"Kau juga seksi sekali." imbuhnya. Yunho bersorak dalam hati ketika mendapati wajah Jaejoong yang merah merona bak kepiting rebus.

"Y-yah! Berhenti merayuku! K-kau berisik sekali. Changmin harus segera tidur!" katanya terbata. Demi Tuhan, sudah lima tahun ia menjalani rumah tangga dengan Yunho, tapi pria yang satu ini selalu sukses membuatnya tersipu malu seperti gadis remaja.

"Apa dia belum tidur Boo? Aku sudah tak sabar~"

"Diamlah Yun!"

Mata Changmin yang tadinya sudah terpejam, kini mendadak terbuka. Ia melepaskan nipple Jaejoong sejenak. Mata besarnya berkedip-kedip lucu memandang ummanya.

"Eh, Minnie belum tidur hm?" Jaejoong dan Yunho agak terkejut.

"Umma~"

"Wae sayang?"

"Minnie malam ini tidur sini! Umma ga boleh pindahin Minnie!"

Yunho melebarkan matanya. "Yah, Minnie, mana bisa begitu?!" protesnya.

"Pokoknya ga mau! Awas kalo appa berani pindahin Minnie, Minnie nanti marah!" ucapnya keras sebelum kembali meraup nipple Jaejoong. ia kembali melingkarkan tangan dan kakinya di tubuh Jaejoong, benar-benar tak mau lepas dari ummanya.

Yunho menjatuhkan kepalanya ke bantal. Benar-benar frustasi. Sepertinya malam ini Changmin kembali menggagalkan usahanya mendapatkan jatahnya.

Sementara itu Jaejoong hanya terkikik geli melihat wajah frustasi suaminya.

.

.

Jaejoong mengerang pelan. Sinar matahari yang menerobos lewat jendela kamarnya berhasil membangunkan namja cantik ini dari tidurnya. Dibukanya matanya perlahan dan ia tersenyum tipis saat mendapati suami dan anaknya yang masih tertidur pulas. Wajah Changmin masih menempel di dadanya karena semenjak semalam bocah nakal ini memang sama sekali tak mau berhenti menyusu. Sementara Yunho, yang masih tertidur sambil memeluk Changmin dan dirinya, masih terlelap dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar. Jaejoong sangat bersyukur ia bisa setiap hari terbangun dan melihat pemandangan seperti ini.

Diangkatnya tangan Yunho dari pinggangnya. Suara ranjang berderit pelan saat Jaejoong bangun. Ia membetulkan gaun tidurnya yang berantakan, lalu merapikan rambutnya. Kini waktunya ia membangunkan beruangnya.

"Yunnie, bangun…" ucapnya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Yunho pelan.

Yunho bergerak pelan, tapi tetap tak mau membuka matanya.

"Yah! Jung Yunho, waktunya kau bekerja! Cepat bangun!" teriak Jaejoong sedikit keras. Ia sebenarnya tak mau berteriak karena suaranya bisa membangunkan Changmin.

Yunho tetap tak bergerak, malah Changmin yang tampak bergeliat pelan, mendadak membuka matanya.

"Umma~"

Aish~ seharusnya ia tak berteriak.

"Umma~" rengek Changmin semakin keras. Bocah gembul itu mengucek matanya hampir menangis.

"Umma… mimi!" teriak Changmin keras, membuat Jaejoong mendesah keras.

Jung Yunho pabo! Kalau suaminya itu segera bangun, ia tak mungkin berteriak dan membangunkan Changmin.

Sekarang ia harus menenangkan Changmin dulu, padahal ia juga harus mandi dan menyiapkan sarapan.

Dengan langkah gontai, Jaejoong kembali ke ranjang dan berbaring di sebelah Changmin. Ia menurunkan kembali tali gaun tidurnya dan Changmin meraupnya dengan cepat.

"Minnie sudah bangun hm?"

Changmin mengangguk tanpa melepaskan nipple Jaejoong.

"Minnie tidur lagi ne?"

Changmin menggeleng. Walaupun belum menginjak bangku sekolah taman kanak-kanak, Changmin memang sudah terbiasa bangun pagi. Ia punya ritual menyusu di pagi hari saat bangun tidur. Setelah menyusu, ia takkan mau tidur lagi. Ia akan bermain di bawah sambil menunggu sarapan. Changmin tak pernah mau melewatkan sarapannya.

Jaejoong kembali memandang Yunho yang kini masih tertidur sambil memeluk guling. Dengan gemas, namja cantik itu menarik rambut Yunho.

"Yah! Bangun!"

Mata Yunho sedikit demi sedikit terbuka. Ia menguap lebar.

"Boo… poppo…" gumamnya.

Jaejoong kini beralih menjewer telinga Yunho, membuat suaminya itu berteriak keras.

"Cepat bangun dasar beruang malas!"

"Ahh.. ah. Appo boo…" ucapnya sambil mengelus telinganya.

"Cepat bangun atau kau tak akan dapatkan jatahmu selama setahun penuh!" ancamnya, yang sontak berhasil membuat Yunho berlari ke kamar mandi.

.

"Hari ini apa rencanamu?" tanya Yunho pada istrinya yang sedang serius memasangkan dasi di lehernya.

"Entahlah~" jawab Jaejoong tetap serius pada dasi Yunho. "Mungkin aku akan mengajak Changmin berbelanja. Sudah lama aku tak mengajaknya jalan-jalan."

Yunho tersenyum. "Ajaklah bibi Choi. Aku tak mau Changmin hilang karena kau terlalu serius dengan barang-barang belanjaanmu nanti." goda Yunho.

"Yah!" teriak Jaejoong sambil melotot pada suaminya. "Apa maksudmu eoh?!" protesnya.

Yunho tertawa lalu mencium kening Jaejoong. "Aku hanya bercanda Boo. Aku menyuruhmu mengajak Bibi Choi karena aku tak mau kau kelelahan. Kau tahu sendiri tingkah Changmin yang tak bisa diam itu. Nanti aku akan menyuruh supir untuk mengantarmu."

Pandangan Jaejoong melembut. Ia tersenyum senang. "Gomawo Yunnie~" ucapnya manja sambil mencium bibir Yunho.

Awalnya hanya kecupan singkat. Tapi mengingat betapa mesumnya Yunho, akhirnya namja tampan itu menarik pinggang Jaejoong agar lebih menempel padanya dan mencium bibir Jaejoong dengan ganas.

"Mphhh… mmmm.." desah Jaejoong. Ia menjambal rambut Yunho karena tak mau meremas kemeja Yunho yang baru saja dirapikannya.

Ia berniat mendorong Yunho saat tiba-tiba suaminya itu kini malah berpindah ke lehernya, mengecupi setiap inci dari kulit leher dan pundaknya karena ia masih memakai gaun tidurnya.

"Yun~" rengeknya. "Aku belum mandi…"

Yunho terus menciumi leher dan pundak istrinya yang terekspose dengan jelas itu.

"Gosh~ aku menginginkanmu Boo~" desahnya di telinga Jaejoong. "Minnie benar-benar menghancurkan rencana kita kemarin malam." bisiknya dengan nada frustasi.

Jaejoong terkikik geli mendengar suara suaminya yang tampak putus asa.

"Yunnie~ ini masih pagi! Kenapa kau sudah horny eoh!" godanya pada Yunho ketika ia merasakan ada yang menusuk-nusuk pahanya, yang ia yakin adalah junior Yunho yang mendadak terbangun.

Jaejoong menarik kepala Yunho dari lehernya lalu merapikan rambut suaminya itu.

"Boo~" rengeknya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Kenapa Jaejoong harus begitu seksi seperti ini?

Dan kenapa ia selalu tak bisa menahan dirinya ketika melihat tubuh seksi istrinya ini?

Aish~ Yunho mendesah panjang.

Ia benar-benar harus berangkat kerja sebelum kehilangan kendali.

Ia mencium bibir Jaejoong untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum melepaskan pinggang ramping istrinya itu.

Yunho menyambar jas dan tas kerjanya, disusul Jaejoong di belakangnya.

Sesampainya di ruang tamu, Jaejoong memanggil Changmin.

"Minnie~ appa berangkat!" teriak Jaejoong.

Yunho mendecih pelan ketika ia tahu Changmin tak peduli dan malah sibuk dengan roti dan serealnya, membuat Jaejoong tertawa keras.

"Sudahlah Yun~ kau berangkat saja. Kau tahu sendiri ia tak akan peduli pada apapun selama ada makanan di tangannya."

"Baiklah!" desahnya. Ia mencium kening Jaejoong. "Kalau sempat, setelah berbelanja nanti mampirlah ke kantor. Aku ingin makan siang dengan kalian."

Jaejoong mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Ne Appa."

Yunho balas tersenyum sebelum menaiki mobilnya dan berlalu dari situ.

.

.

Song Ji Eun melempar tasnya dengan kesal ke atas ranjangnya. Bagaimana mungkin ia tak kesal mengingat kontrak pemotretannya di Paris untuk sebuah majalah tiba-tiba dibatalkan hanya karena ia terlambat datang?

Kalau saja pesawatnya tak delay karena alasan cuaca yang sedang buruk, ia tak mungkin kehilangan kontrak jutaan dolar itu dan langsung kembali ke Korea. Tubuhnya lelah sekali.

Kekesalannya semakin bertambah saat tahu ternyata suaminya sedang tak ada di rumah untuk menyambutnya. Ia berkali-kali mencoba menghubungi ponsel suaminya itu, tapi tetap tak ada jawaban.

Wanita itu mendengus kesal. Walaupun ia lelah, tetapi pikirannya seolah butuh hiburan. Ia tak mau di rumah sendirian. Sepertinya sambil menunggu suaminya untuk pulang, ia akan pergi berbelanja saja. Sudah lama ia tak berbelanja.

Detik berikutnya ia melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

.

.

Saat pertama kali memasuki mall besar di Seoul ini, ia sama sekali tak menyangka kalau matanya akan menangkap sosok seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan suaminya itu, tapi dengan penampilan yang berbeda.

Jaejoong yang ia lihat sekarang, tampak jauh lebih modis dari penampilan yang biasa ia lihat. Dari jarak yang tak terlalu jauh, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas penampilan Jaejoong. Sepatu boot dengan motif bulu-bulu yang sangat cocok di kakinya, tampak pas sekali dengan skinny jeans yang semakin memperjelas lekuk kaki jenjangnya. Ia sendiri bahkan baru tahu kalau Jaejoong memiliki kaki seindah itu.

Jangan lupa V-neck lengan panjangnya yang dipadu dengan rompi yang senada, yang memperjelas dada putih Jaejoong.

Matanya sempat melotot lebar ketika ia mendapati tas yang berada di pundak kanan namja cantik itu. Demi Tuhan, itu tas LV keluaran baru yang bahkan ia yang notabene seorang model terkenal belum sempat membelinya!

Jangan lupa tatanan rambut Jaejoong yang agak acak-acakan, dengan warna kecoklatan, semakin membuatnya tampak seksi. Ia bahkan tak tahu kalau suaminya akan cocok dengan warna rambut seperti itu. Kacamata hitam yang bertengger di atas kepalanya juga semakin menambah kesan modis.

Walaupun terkadang dalam hati ia sering mengakui bahwa Jaejoong itu cantik, tapi Jaejoong yang ia lihat sekarang jauh terlihat lebih cantik dan… feminin.

Ji Eun mengucek matanya berkali-kali. Ia tak salah lihat bukan? Apa benar yang dilihatnya itu suaminya?

Rasa penasarannya semakin berlipat ganda ketika tiba-tiba ia melihat ada seorang wanita baya dengan troli besar yang penuh dengan belanjaan, tiba-tiba saja menghampiri Jaejoong. Ji Eun juga melihat bahwa di dalam troli —tepatnya di tengah-tengah barang belanjaan— ternyata ada seorang anak kecil yang menurutnya sangat lucu.

Tangan anak kecil itu menggapai-gapai ke arah Jaejoong, sepertinya minta digendong, karena Ji Eun tak bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara mereka.

Akhirnya karena sudah tak tahan lagi, ia ingin membuktikan apa benar itu suaminya atau bukan.

Dengan cepat ia menghubungi ponsel Jaejoong. Jika pria yang ada di depannya itu bergerak untuk mengangkat ponselnya, berarti ia memang suaminya.

Ia tak mau buru-buru menghampiri pria itu karena takut kalau ia salah orang.

Terdengar nada sambung berkali-kali, tapi tetap tak ada pergerakan dari pria yang ia yakin Jaejoong itu.

Ia mematikan ponselnya, wajahnya sendiri terlihat bingung.

Ponsel Jaejoong tak mati. Tapi kenapa pria itu hanya diam saja dan tak terlihat mengangkat panggilan darinya?

Apa memang dia bukan Jaejoong, suaminya?

Atau hanya pria lain yang mirip suaminya?

.

.

Bibi Choi memandang Jaejoong dengan heran. Semenjak masuk restoran tadi, Jaejoong tak bisa duduk dengan tenang dan terlihat mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya.

"Kau sedang mencari apa Jae?" tanya Bibi Choi penasaran.

Changmin tetap fokus pada hamburger yang ada di tangannya, seolah tak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

"Ponselku…" jawabnya pelan sambil terus mencari. "Kenapa ponselku tak ada…" ucapnya cemas.

"Sudahkah kau cari dengan benar? Mungkin saja terselip diantara cermin atau alat make-up mu."

Jangan kaget, Bibi Choi tentu saja tahu betul isi tas Jaejoong yang penuh dengan alat rias, sisir, kaca, bahkan ada beberapa dompet.

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan. Ekspresinya tetap terlihat cemas.

"Atau mungkin kau meninggalkannya di rumah?"

"Aku harap begitu. Aku hanya takut kalau ponselku hilang." ucapnya cemas sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Ia tentu takut luar biasa kalau sampai ponselnya hilang dan ditemukan oleh orang yang tak bertanggung jawab. Ia sama sekali tak khawatir dengan harga ponselnya yang mahal itu. Yunho pasti bisa membelikannya lagi. Namja cantik itu hanya tak sanggup membayangkan kalau foto-foto mesra dan syur-nya dengan suaminya yang ada di dalamnya sampai tersebar.

"Lagipula aku ingin menghubungi Yunho kalau siang ini aku tak jadi mampir ke kantornya. Minnie terlihat lelah seharian ini.." katanya sambil mengelus rambut Changmin yang masih sibuk mengunyah hamburger di tangannya.

"Kalau begitu pakai saja ponselku." ucap Bibi Choi sambil meminjamkan ponselnya pada Jaejoong.

Namja cantik itu menerimanya dan segera menghubungi Yunho.

.

.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan tajam.

Padahal ia sudah sengaja memakai gaun malam yang tadi dibelinya hanya untuk menarik perhatian Yunho. Tapi kelihatannya suaminya itu kini malah sibuk dengan laptopnya sambil duduk bersandar di ranjang.

Padahal ia sengaja menidurkan Changmin lebih awal agar rencana mereka kemarin malam dapat terlaksana malam ini.

"Yunnie~" panggilnya dengan agak menggoda.

"Hm?" pandangan Yunho tak pernah lepas dari laptopnya. Ia hanya menyahut asal-asalan.

Jaejoong menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal. "Yunnie! Lihat aku sebentar!" ucapnya.

Yunho memandangnya sejenak. Ia mengerutkan keningnya. "Ada apa Boo?"

Jaejoong semakin kesal saja. "Apa kau tak lihat ada sesuatu yang berbeda dariku?" tanyanya penuh harap.

Yunho memandang istrinya dari ujung rambut ke ujung kaki. Tentu saja ia mengakui kalau istrinya sangat seksi malam ini dengan gaun malamnya, yang panjangnya mungkin hanya sebatas pantatnya.

"Kau tetap cantik Boo, seperti malam-malam sebelumnya." responnya santai dan kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya.

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya. Percuma saja bicara pada Yunho saat ia sedang bekerja. Ia tahu betul kalau Yunho tak akan peduli pada apapun selama pekerjaannya belum selesai.

"Lupakan.." gumamnya pelan.

Namja cantik itu lalu berjalan menuju pojok ruangan kamarnya dimana ia tadi meletakkan tas-tas berisi belanjaan yang tadi dibelinya.

Satu persatu ia mengeluarkan barang belanjaan yang jangan ditanya banyaknya, dan tentu saja berhasil menguras kartu kredit milik suaminya.

Yunho yang sedikit terganggu dengan suara berisik barang belanjaan yang dikeluarkan Jaejoong, mau tak mau ikut penasaran juga. Ia tak kaget ketika mendapati begitu banyak tas belanjaan yang dibeli istrinya. Itu sudah merupakan hal yang biasa terjadi mengingat nafsu belanja Jaejoong yang lumayan besar.

"Bagaimana belanjamu dan Minnie tadi? Menyenangkan?" ucapnya membuka suara.

"Ung! Tentu saja!" jawabnya tetap sibuk mengeluarkan barang belanjaannya.

"Bagaimana soal ponselmu tadi?"

"Aku sangat bersyukur ternyata ponselku tertinggal di rumah. Aku tak sanggup membayangkan kalau sampai itu hilang. Untung aku tak membawanya. Ji Eun berkali-kali menghubungiku padahal aku sangat malas bicara dengannya." dengusnya.

"Jangan begitu Boo. Bagaimanapun juga dia istrimu.."

"Dan aku istrimu Yunnie!" ucap Jaejoong kesal.

Yunho hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan istrinya.

"Apa saja yang kau beli?" tanyanya, walaupun ia sudah tahu pasti jawabannya. Apalagi kalau bukan pakaian, sepatu, tas, dan beberapa alat rumah tangga lainnya.

"Aku membeli sepatu untuk Minnie, pakaian untuk Minnie, lalu aku juga membeli tas keluaran terbaru."

"Hanya untuk Minnie?"

Jaejoong memandang Yunho sejenak. "Tentu saja tidak Bear! Aku juga membelikanmu kemeja untuk bekerja dan beberapa dasi baru."

Yunho tersenyum puas.

"Aku juga membeli beberapa gaun malam. Salah satunya yang sedang kupakai ini, walaupun kelihatannya kau sama sekali tak tertarik." ucapnya pelan.

Yunho tersenyum paham. Ia tahu maksud istrinya yang sebenarnya.

Detik berikutnya ia segera mematikan laptopnya dan meletakkannya di meja kerjanya. Lalu ia menghampiri Jaejoong yang kembali sibuk dengan barang-barangnya.

Tanpa aba-aba, tiba-tiba saja Yunho menggendong Jaejoong bridal style, yang tentu saja membuat Jaejoong terpekik karena keget.

"Yunnie!"

Ia segera melingkarkan tangannya di leher Yunho sebelum pria tampan itu melemparnya ke ranjang dan beranjak ke atasnya.

Nafas Jaejoong memburu. Akhirnya suaminya ini mengerti maksudnya.

"Minnie sudah tidur bukan? Aku tak mau malam ini kita gagal lagi. Kau bahkan sudah berusaha cukup keras dengan membeli pakaian yang seksi seperti ini." godanya, yang berhasil memancing semburat merah di pipi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memukul dada Yunho pelan.

"Jangan banyak bicara! Cepat lakukan!" ucapnya.

Dan Yunho takkan mau membuang waktu lebih banyak lagi.

.

Nafas Jaejoong terengah-engah saat ia merasakan Yunho yang bermain di dadanya. Ia menarik-narik rambut Yunho sebagai pelampiasan. Kakinya terbuka lebar, masih dengan gaun malam yang melekat di tubuhnya, yang terangkat sampai ke perutnya.

"Yunnie~" desahnya. "Cepat lepaskan.." Jaejoong merasa tak nyaman dengan gaun tidur yang masih ia pakai.

Yunho mengangkat kepalanya. "Biarkan saja Boo.. kau terlihat lebih seksi seperti ini." ucapnya sebelum menyerang dada istrinya lagi. Yunho semakin menurunkan gaun tidur yang dipakai istrinya agar pergerakannya di dada Jaejoong semakin leluasa.

Jaejoong menjerit pelan ketika tiba-tiba Yunho menyedot nipplenya dengan keras. Yunho sendiri juga cukup terkejut dengan keluarnya air susu di dalam mulutnya.

"Yunnie! Itu jatah Minnie! Kenapa kau juga ikut meminumnya eoh?!" protes Jaejoong. Sudah beberapa kali Jaejoong mengingatkan Yunho agar tak menyedot nipplenya terlalu kuat karena nanti air susunya bisa keluar.

Yunho menelannya dengan pelan sebelum tersenyum dengan agak malu. "Mian Boo~ aku tak bermaksud mengambil jatah Minnie~"

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya.

Yunho kembali menyerang tubuhnya. Kali ini tanpa aba-aba, namja tampan itu langsung melahap junior istrinya, yang berhasil membuat Jaejoong berteriak keras.

"Arggghhhh….. enggghhhh…." desah Jaejoong tanpa henti. Ia sangat suka ketika Yunho memanjakan juniornya, hal yang tak pernah ia dapatkan dari istrinya.

Jaejoong menekuk lututnya dan membuka kakinya semakin lebar, memberi akses untuk Yunho agar semakin dalam masuk ke selangkangannya.

Ia meremas bantal yang ada di kepalanya. Berkali-kali ia mendongak ke atas ketika ujung juniornya menyentuh ujung tenggorokan Yunho.

"Erhmm…. Slurpppp…." hisapan Yunho di juniornya semakin kuat. Apalagi saat ia merasakan jari-jari Yunho yang perlahan mulai memasuki lubangnya.

Namja cantik itu berteriak keras, semakin meminta lebih.

"Yun… eunghhhh…. Erkhhhhh…." kedua kakinya melingkar di leher Yunho.

Yunho baru saja akan menambahkan satu jari lagi di lubang sempit istrinya saat tiba-tiba saja ponsel Jaejoong berdering keras.

Dengan sekali sentakan, Yunho langsung mengeluarkan junior Jaejoong dari dalam mulutnya dan mencabut ketiga jarinya dengan cepat, membuat Jaejoong melenguh protes.

Dada Jaejoong naik turun. Keringatnya mengalir di pelipisnya. Ia memandang Yunho dengan tatapan yang seolah merengek. Bagaimana mungkin Yunho tiba-tiba saja berhenti disaat ia belum mencapai klimaks?

Dan bagaimana mungkin ia lupa untuk mematikan ponselnya di saat-saat krusial seperti ini?

"Ponselmu Boo…" kata Yunho pelan.

"Biarkan saja Yunnie~" rengeknya. Ia menarik leher Yunho agar suaminya itu mau melanjutkan lagi aktifitasnya, tapi Yunho menolak karena ia cukup terganggu dengan suara dering ponsel Jaejoong yang tak mau berhenti.

Jaejoong mendesah keras. Ia menggapai meja nakas di samping tempat tidur untuk mengambil ponselnya.

Begitu ia melihat siapa yang menghubunginya, ia langsung terduduk tegak.

"Ji… Eun?" ucapnya gugup.

"Yah Jae! Kenapa jam segini kau belum pulang? Bukankah jam kerjamu sudah berakhir semenjak tadi sore?" tanyanya penuh selidik.

"Kau.. ada di Korea? Bukankah seharusnya kau masih ada di Paris?" tanyanya.

"Kontrakku dibatalkan!" jawabnya kesal. "Aku langsung kembali ke Korea! Tapi kenapa kau malah tak ada di rumah? Aku menunggumu sejak tadi. Sebenarnya kau ada dimana eoh?!"

Jaejoong memandang Yunho, berusaha meminta pertolongan. "A-aku.. aku sedang lembur di kantor." dustanya.

"Pekerjaan macam apa yang memaksamu tetap bekerja di jam seperti ini eoh?! Aku tak mau tahu, kau harus cepat pulang! Aku tak akan tidur sebelum kau pulang!"

Hanya itu kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Ji Eun sebelum wanita itu menutup ponselnya.

"Yunnie~" Jaejoong memandang Yunho sendu. Ia sudah hampir menangis. Bagaimana bisa ia meninggalkan Yunho di saat seperti ini?

Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong. Ia paham posisi istrinya.

"Pergilah Boo.. aku mengerti.." ucapnya.

Jaejoong langsung menghambur ke pelukan Yunho. Ia menangis karena merasa bersalah pada suaminya. Sementara itu Yunho berusaha menenangkan Jaejoong dengan mengelus pelan rambut istrinya.

"Kau harus pulang Boo… apa kau mau kuantar? Ini sudah cukup malam untuk kau menyetir sendiri."

Jaejoong mengusap air matanya. Ia menggeleng pelan.

"Tak usah Yunnie~ aku bisa pulang sendiri. Lebih baik kau temani Minnie tidur. aku takut ia nanti terbangun dan mencariku.." ucapnya dengan suara serak.

Mereka berdua segera berajak dari tempat tidur. Jaejoong segera mengambil pakaian yang biasa ia pakai sebagai 'Kim Jaejoong' dan segera memakainya dengan cepat.

Sebelum pergi ia terlebih dahulu menuju kamar putranya dan menciumi wajahnya, seolah tak mau untuk pergi.

Yunho mengantar Jaejoong sampai ia memasuki mobilnya. Ia mencium bibir Jaejoong pelan sebelum melepas kepergian istrinya.

"Hati-hati Boo…"

Jaejoong menjalankan mobilnya dengan pelan.

Sambil menyetir, ia berkali-kali mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar.

Sampai kapan ia harus menjalani hidup seperti ini?

**.**

**.**

**... ^^v**

Yang mau muntah baca adegan Yunjae disini, silahkan~ hehe.

Sudah lama gue pengen bikin adegan Yunjae yang fluffy & full romance. Hhihi. :D

How? How? How? :)

Berhubung ini cuma twoshots, kalau banyak yang tertarik, gue bakal lanjut buat last chapternya. Tapi kalau menurut kalian ini gak layak dilanjut, ngomong aja, biar gue delete. Deal? Sipppp! ^^b

[Nb: untuk ff '_KJJ Fighting'_, gue masih belum bisa post. Jujur ide gue bener-bener mampet buat tu story. Suer! ^^v. Dan ini hasilnya malah keluarin story baru. Kkkkkk~ ]

Cukup sekian cuap-cuapnya.

Sorry for typos.

Gomawo~ :D :D :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Kim Jaejoong or Jung Jaejoong?**

**...**

**Preview : **

Mereka berdua segera beranjak dari tempat tidur. Jaejoong segera mengambil pakaian yang biasa ia pakai sebagai 'Kim Jaejoong' dan segera memakainya dengan cepat.

Sebelum pergi ia terlebih dahulu menuju kamar putranya dan menciumi wajahnya, seolah tak mau untuk pergi.

Yunho mengantar Jaejoong sampai ia memasuki mobilnya. Ia mencium bibir Jaejoong pelan sebelum melepas kepergian istrinya.

"Hati-hati Boo…"

Jaejoong menjalankan mobilnya dengan pelan.

Sambil menyetir, ia berkali-kali mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar.

Sampai kapan ia harus menjalani hidup seperti ini?

**...**

**Kim Jaejoong or Jung Jaejoong?**

**Part ****B**

_**~cklek~**_

Ji Eun segera beranjak berdiri begitu mendengar suara pintu depan terbuka. Ia tersenyum senang ketika pertama kali melihat wajah suaminya. Dengan semangat ia menghampiri Jaejoong yang wajahnya tampak kusut.

"Jae… kau lelah?" tanyanya sambil mengamit lengan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum tipis dan langsung berjalan menuju kamar mereka. Jujur saja moodnya sudah benar-benar hancur.

Bagaimana tidak? Ji Eun tiba-tiba menghubunginya saat ia hampir melakukan hubungan suami-istri dengan Yunho. Ia sangat merasa bersalah meninggalkan Yunho dalam keadaan seperti itu.

Ji Eun memandang Jaejoong dengan tatapan heran. Aura Jaejoong malam ini benar-benar buruk.

Sesampainya di kamar, Jaejoong langsung menuju kamar mandi. Selesai mandi pun namja cantik itu langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang tanpa berniat mengucapkan sepatah katapun pada istrinya.

Ji Eun hanya mengikuti suaminya untuk berbaring di ranjang.

"Jae.. a-aku…"

"Aku lelah Ji Eun-ah… aku ingin tidur…" ucapnya pelan sebelum berbalik dan menarik selimutnya tinggi-tinggi.

Ji Eun menggigit bibirnya pelan. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Jaejoong? Tak biasanya sikapnya sedingin ini.

Di tengah-tengah pikirannya, tiba-tiba mata Ji Eun melotot saat mendapati sesuatu yang membuatnya cukup terkejut.

Ruangan kamar ini cukup terang sehingga ia bisa melihat dengan jelas warna rambut Jaejoong yang berwarna kecoklatan.

Warna yang sama dengan warna rambut pria yang ia lihat di mall tadi.

Ia tak mungkin salah.

Ia masih ingat betul, sebelum ia berangkat ke Paris, rambut Jaejoong masih berwarna hitam pekat.

Dadanya berdetak kencang.

Jadi… yang ia lihat tadi siang, memang benar-benar Jaejoong suaminya?

.

Ji Eun menggeliat pelan saat mendengar bunyi yang cukup berisik dari arah dapur. Ia sudah cukup tahu kebiasaan Jaejoong yang suka memasak. Bahkan ia sendiri yang notabene seorang wanita, tak bisa memasak sama sekali.

Wanita itu kemudian beranjak bangun dan menuju dapur. Ia tersenyum manis ketika mendapati wajah segar suaminya yang sedang serius dengan masakannya.

Ji Eun menyesap kopi yang sudah disiapkan oleh Jaejoong dan menghampiri suaminya.

"Kelihatannya enak…" komentarnya.

Jaejoong hanya memandangnya sejenak.

"Apa jadwalmu hari ini?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Tak ada." jawab Ji Eun santai.

Jaejoong mematikan kompornya dan memandang Ji Eun penuh tanda tanya.

"Apa maksudmu tak ada? Biasanya kau malah tak punya waktu libur sama sekali.."

Ji Eun meletakkan cangkir kopinya di meja makan. "Aku memang sengaja mengambil libur selama satu minggu."

Jaejoong melotot lebar. "MWO?"

Ia tentu saja sangat terkejut mendengar kata-kata Ji Eun barusan. Istrinya ini mengambil jatah libur selama seminggu? Lalu bagaimana dengan dirinya? Bagaimana ia bisa bertemu dengan Yunho dan juga Changmin?

Ji Eun tentu saja cukup heran dengan ekspresi Jaejoong yang menurutnya cukup berlebihan itu.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau kelihatan terkejut sekali? Aku bahkan ingin menambah jatah liburku menjadi satu bulan…" ucapnya terlihat santai, yang makin membuat Jaejoong ingin menangis.

"K-kau bercanda bukan?"

"Tentu saja tidak." lalu ia berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher suaminya itu. "Aku berencana untuk pergi berlibur denganmu ke luar negeri…"

Jaejoong masih memandang Ji Eun dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Kau tahu Jae… A-aku bahkan ingin berencana punya anak… bagaimana menurutmu?" bisiknya di telinga Jaejoong, yang membuat namja cantik itu merinding bukan main.

Ia tak salah dengar bukan?

Ji Eun ingin berlibur dengannya selama satu bulan?

Ini gila!

Sehari tak bertemu dengan suami dan anaknya saja sudah membuatnya cukup stress. Apalagi selama satu bulan penuh? Kepalanya tiba-tiba mendadak pening. Ia tak sanggup membayangkan kalau baru saja Ji Eun meminta dirinya untuk menghamilinya.

Dengan cepat, Jaejoong melepaskan tangan Ji Eun dari lehernya.

"A-aku.. aku harus segera mandi dan pergi ke kantor." Jaejoong dengan segera berlari ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Ji Eun yang semakin curiga saja dengan sikapnya.

"Aku benar-benar harus mencari tahu…" gumamnya pelan.

.

.

Setelah membeli satu porsi pizza ukuran jumbo, Jaejoong segera melajukan mobilnya lagi menuju rumahnya, yaitu mansion Jung. Ia sudah tak sabar untuk segera bertemu dengan Changmin.

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, ia sampai di rumahnya. Begitu ia turun dari mobil, ia langsung bisa mendengar teriakan putranya yang berlari menuju arahnya.

"Ummaaaaaa~" Changmin melompat menuju gendongan Jaejoong dan namja cantik itu dengan cepat menangkapnya.

"Hiks…"

Changmin menelusupkan kepalanya di leher Jaejoong dan mulai menangis.

"Sssshhhh~ Minnie kenapa menangis hm?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mengelus lembut punggung Changmin.

"Hiks… Umma hilang… hiks.. umma tinggalin Minnie…" tangisnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum. Ia kemudian mengajak Changmin untuk mengambil kotak pizza yang tadi sengaja dibelinya untuk Changmin.

Mata Changmin sontak berbinar. "Siapa bilang umma tinggalin Minnie hm? Umma tadi pagi membeli pizza untuk Minnie… pizza yang besar sekali.. Minnie suka eoh?"

Changmin menghapus air matanya dengan cepat. Ia mengangguk-angguk imut. Bocah gembul itu memaksa turun dari gendongan Jaejoong dan merentangkan kedua tangannya, meminta pizzanya.

Jaejoong berjongkok sejajar dengan putranya.

"Poppo umma dulu…" ucapnya manis.

Changmin menangkup kedua pipi Jaejoong dan menciumi bibir dan wajah ummanya dengan gemas. Jaejoong terkikik geli sebelum menyerahkan sekotak pizza itu pada Changmin.

Setelah menerima makanannya, Changmin segera berlari masuk ke rumah dan berteriak memanggil Bibi Choi.

"Halmoni…. Minnie punya pizaa besarrr sekaliiii…" teriaknya.

"Minnie jangan lari-lari chagi… nanti Minnie jatuh…" teriak Jaejoong yang mengekor di belakangnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Bibi Choi muncul dari arah dapur. Ia terlihat senang saat melihat Jaejoong.

"Untunglah kau cepat datang Jae… Minnie sedari tadi pagi terus menangis mencarimu… Yunho tak sanggup menenangkannya karena ia juga harus segera berangkat ke kantor. Katanya ada rapat penting."

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya. Sungguh ia merasa sangat bersalah pada Yunho.

Seharusnya tadi pagi ia bisa menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang suaminya perlukan sebelum berangkat ke kantor. Tapi ia malah merepotkan Yunho yang harus menenangkan Changmin karena dirinya tak ada.

Jaejoong kemudian mendekati Changmin yang kini sibuk membuka kotak pizza-nya.

"Minnie~ Minnie di rumah dulu sama halmoni ne? umma mau pergi dulu ke kantor appa sebentar. Nanti Umma kembali lagi…"

Changmin hanya mengangguk-angguk tanpa peduli dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh ummanya.

Jaejoong mencium Changmin dan segera beranjak.

"Aku akan pergi menemui Yunho di kantornya. Aku khawatir kalau nanti aku tak sempat bertemu dengannya jika menunggunya pulang dari bekerja. Ji Eun sedang ada di rumah. Jadi aku tak bisa sampai malam berada disini.."

Bibi Choi mengangguk paham. Ia iba sekali melihat keadaan Jaejoong.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menjaga Changmin. Sebentar lagi aku akan mengajak Changmin untuk berjalan-jalan ke taman dan mengalihkan perhatiannya agar tak mencarimu."

Jaejoong mengangguk puas. Ia banyak terbantu dengan kehadiran Bibi Choi di rumah ini.

Ia menyambar kunci mobilnya dan segera pergi sebelum Changmin menyadari kepergiannya.

.

Song Ji Eun memegang pagar rumah Jaejoong dengan erat saat menyaksikan pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Well, tanpa Jaejoong sadari, sedari tadi wanita ini memang terus mengikutinya semenjak dari rumah tadi.

Awalnya ia sempat bingung saat mobil Jaejoong berhenti di sebuah restoran pizza dan setelah itu menuju rumah ini. Apa Jaejoong membohonginya dengan mengatakan bahwa ia pergi ke kantor?

Ia sengaja turun dari mobilnya dan mengintai dari balik pagar kediaman Jung agar ia bisa melihat dengan cukup jelas.

Dan Jaejoong sekali lagi berhasil membuatnya terkejut. Ia lagi-lagi melihat anak kecil yang kemarin ia lihat bersama Jaejoong di pusat perbelanjaan. Anak itu berlari melompat ke arah Jaejoong saat melihat kedatangannya.

Ia cukup kesal ketika tak bisa mendengar apa yang dibicarakan oleh Jaejoong dan anak kecil itu, karena jarak dari pagar ke pintu utama memang cukup jauh.

Apa sebenarnya hubungan Jaejoong dan anak itu?

Apa mungkin itu anak suaminya dengan wanita lain?

Apa karena selama ini ia tak pernah punya waktu untuk Jaejoong dan tak mau hamil, jadi suaminya berselingkuh?

Ia menggeleng cepat. Jaejoong tak mungkin selingkuh di belakangnya. Jaejoong bukan tipe pria seperti itu.

Ia melihat Jaejoong memasuki rumah, dan tak perlu menunggu lama, ia kembali melihat Jaejoong keluar dan masuk ke mobilnya. Sepertinya ia akan pergi lagi.

Ji Eun segera berlari masuk ke mobilnya yang ia parkirkan tak begitu dekat dengan mansion Jung agar Jaejoong tak tahu kalau ia mengikutinya.

Ia melihat mobil Jaejoong yang berlalu dari situ.

Kira-kira kemana Jaejoong akan pergi? Haruskah ia mengikutinya?

Setelah berfikir sejenak, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tidak mengikuti suaminya. Mungkin saja kali ini Jaejoong benar-benar pergi ke kantor.

Kali ini ia berniat mencari tahu siapa bocah itu sebenarnya.

.

.

Bibi Choi menggandeng tangan kiri Changmin. Sedangkan tangan kanan bocah itu sekarang tengah sibuk memegang potongan pizza-nya. Kini mereka berdua sedang berjalan menuju taman di komplek perumahan mewah itu. Tak sadar bahwa sedari tadi Ji Eun terus mengikuti mereka di belakang.

Sesampainya di taman, Bibi Choi mendudukkan Changmin di sebuah bangku kecil. Ada beberapa anak kecil tampak bermain disitu. Mereka adalah anak-anak seumuran Changmin yang biasa bermain bersamanya. Changmin langsung berlari menuju sebuah prosotan dan menghampiri teman-temannya.

Baru beberapa menit bermain, Changmin sudah menghampri halmoninya. Bocah kecil itu tampak berkeringat.

"Halmoni… Minnie haus…"

Bibi Choi melirik jam tangannya. Pantas saja. Dari tadi pagi Changmin memang belum minum susu sama sekali.

Wanita baya itu mengusap keringat Changmin dengan sapu tangannya.

"Minnie mau pulang?"

Changmin menggeleng. Rupanya ia masih belum puas bermain.

"Kalau begitu Minnie tunggu disini dulu ne? tak boleh kemana-mana? Halmoni mau bikin susu buat Minnie~ arraseo?"

Changmin mengangguk mengerti. Bibi Choi mendudukkan Changmin di bangku tadi. Menyuruh Changmin untuk menunggunya disitu.

Ia memang tak terlalu khawatir karena Changmin memang sudah terbiasa bermain di taman ini. Lagipula jarak rumah ke taman ini juga dekat. Ditambah dengan keamanan yang tak diragukan lagi.

Sepeninggal halmoninya, Changmin duduk sambil mengawasi teman-temannya bermain. Terkadang ia ikut tersenyum sendiri. Ia tak mau bermain sebelum susunya datang. Rupanya ia benar-benar haus.

Karena dirasa saatnya sudah tepat, akhirnya Ji Eun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Perlahan ia mendekati Changmin. Ia cukup bisa mendengar tadi kalau panggilan bocah ini adalah 'Minnie'.

"Minnie~" panggilnya.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Changmin menoleh ke sampingnya. Ia memandang datar wanita yang tak dikenalnya sama sekali itu.

"Benar namamu Minnie?" tanyanya lagi, mencoba menarik perhatian Changmin.

Changmin memandang Ji Eun lagi, lalu mengangguk. "Ahjumma siapa? Kata Umma, Minnie ga boleh bicara sembarangan.." katanya imut.

Ji Eun mencubit pipi Changmin dengan gemas. Ia sangat tak tahan melihat wajah imut Changmin.

Changmin memajukan bibirnya sambil mengelus pipinya yang tadi terkena cubitan Ji Eun.

"Ahjumma ini teman appamu Minnie…" dustanya. Ia akan berpura-pura menjadi teman Jaejoong saja.

"Teman appa?"

Ji Eun mengangguk. Mencoba meyakinkan.

"Nama appa Minnie Jaejoong bukan?"

Changmin mengernyitkan alisnya. Lalu menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Aniooo— Nama appa Minnie itu Yunnie. Umma sering panggil appa begitu."

Kini giliran Ji Eun yang bingung. Bukan Jaejoong?

Ia lalu mengambil ponselnya dan menunjukkan foto Jaejoong pada Changmin.

"Ini appa Minnie bukan? Tadi ahjumma lihat Minnie sama appa Minnie…" ucapnya.

Mata Changmin langsung berbinar ketika melihat foto Jaejoong. "Ini umma Minnie!" teriaknya. Jari gemuknya menunjuk-nunjuk foto Jaejoong di ponsel Ji Eun.

Berbeda dengan ekspresi Changmin yang riang, ekspresi Ji Eun saat ini benar-benar tak bisa digambarkan. Kebingungannya menjadi berlipat-lipat.

"Um—umma Minnie..?" tanyanya terbata.

Changmin mengangguk mantap.

"Itu umma Minnie! Appa Minnie namanya Yunnie!" katanya sambil menunjukkan gigi-gigi ompongnya.

Yunnie? Siapa lagi itu?

Ia tak jadi membuka mulutnya ketika ia melihat Bibi Choi dari kejauhan. Wanita itu berjalan sambil membawa sebotol susu untuk Changmin.

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, ia segera berlari meninggalkan Changmin karena tak ingin ketahuan oleh Bibi Choi.

Changmin hanya melihat kepergian Ji Eun dengan wajah tak peduli. Ia lebih peduli dengan sebotol susu yang ada di tangan halmoninya. Dengan semangat ia berlari menghampiri Bibi Choi.

.

.

Jung Yunho sedang menandatangani beberapa berkas yang ada di mejanya ketika tiba-tiba Jaejoong masuk ke ruangannya dan langsung duduk di pangkuannya, mengalungkan tangannya di leher Yunho dan menelusupkan wajahnya di lekukan lehernya.

"Yunnie…" rengeknya pelan.

Yunho segera merapikan kertas-kertas penting itu sebelum memeluk pinggang istrinya. Satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengelus punggung Jaejoong.

"Kau sudah merindukanku eoh?" godanya. Tapi Jaejoong hanya diam. Pundaknya bergetar, menandakan kalau namja cantik itu menangis.

Yunho menarik Jaejoong dari pelukannya. Ia cukup terkejut ketika mendapati mata istrinya yang basah.

"Hey… kau menangis hm? Ada apa? Mau bercerita padaku?" tanyanya lembut. Ia menduga kalau ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Ji Eun.

Bola mata Jaejoong bergerak gelisah. Ia memandang mata musang suaminya. Dan detik berikutnya ia kembali menangis sambil memeluk Yunho.

"Ada apa Boo..?"

"Hiks.. Yunnie… Mian…."

"Hey baby… ada apa sebenarnya?"

"A-aku… hiks… Yunnie..bagaimana ini?"

"Aku tak akan bisa membantumu kalau kau tak menceritakannya padaku Boo…"

Jaejoong mengusap air matanya, dibantu oleh Yunho. Kemudian ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Berusaha keras mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan.

"Ji Eun…"

Yunho menarik alisnya, menunggu Jaejoong untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Ji Eun… dia…. dia ingin hamil…"

Wajah Yunho yang tadinya santai, kini mendadak menjadi tegang setelah mendengar pengakuan istrinya.

"M-MWO?!"

.

.

Ji Eun berkali-kali menatap jam dindingnya. Ini sudah malam dan Jaejoong belum juga pulang. Apa jangan-jangan suaminya kembali ke rumah itu tadi?

Ia sangat cemas. Kepalanya berkecamuk dengan berbagai pikiran. Apalagi ditambah dengan penjelasan Changmin tadi.

Jaejoong adalah umma dari bocah itu? Jangan bercanda! Tentu saja ia tak akan percaya begitu saja!

Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, buat apa bocah sekecil itu berniat membohonginya?

Dan ada satu hal lagi yang baginya sangat mengganjal. Wajah anak itu…. Mirip dengan Jaejoong…

Kedatangan Jaejoong membuyarkan lamunannya.

Sepertinya ia harus segera menanyakan masalah ini pada Jaejoong kalau tak mau mati penasaran.

"Aku pulang…" ucap Jaejoong pelan.

"Jae…"

Jaejoong berhenti dan memandang Ji Eun. "Ada apa? Kalau ada yang ingin kau katakan sebaiknya besok saja. Aku lelah sekali dan ingin cepat tidur."

Sebelum Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya, Ji Eun terlebih dahulu menarik lengannya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Kenapa sikapmu selalu dingin padaku eoh?!"

Jaejoong tersenyum menyeringai. "Bukankah dari dulu aku sudah seperti ini?!" katanya sambil membuang muka.

"A-apa… kau sudah bosan denganku?" tanya Ji Eun pelan.

Jaejoong hanya diam, tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"A-apa karena aku pernah mengatakan kalau aku tak mau hamil? A-apa karena aku sering meninggalkanmu di rumah sendirian?"

Jaejoong sudah benar-benar tak tahan dengan situasi seperti ini. Ia memandang istrinya dengan tajam.

"Pikirkan semuanya sendiri! Aku benar-benar sedang tak mau membahas hal ini!" Jaejoong benar-benar ingin segera masuk ke kamarnya dan segera tidur. Tapi sepertinya Ji Eun belum mengijinkannya.

"Jae.. tunggu dulu!" sekali lagi wanita itu menarik pergelangan tangan Jaejoong.

"Apa lagi?!" tanyanya ketus.

"Kemarin… a-aku melihatmu di pusat perbelanjaan. Aku hanya ingin memastikan apa itu kau atau bukan. Wajahnya mirip sekali…"

"Apa kau menuduhku berbohong eoh?! Kau tak percaya kalau aku pergi ke kantor dan bekerja?!" bentaknya.

"B-bukan seperti itu Jae… hanya saja…"

"Sudahlah! Kau benar-benar membuatku semakin tak betah disini dengan memberondongku dengan berbagai pertanyaan! Aku lelah! Sebaiknya kau tenangkan dulu pikiranmu dan aku akan menenangkan pikiranku!"

Jaejoong menyembar kunci mobilnya yang tadi ia lemparkan di atas meja, bersiap untuk pergi.

Dengan cepat Ji Eun mencegah Jaejoong.

"T-tunggu dulu Jae! Kau mau kemana?! Bukankah kau baru sampai?!"

"Aku tak tahan berada disini…" katanya sambil menarik tangannya dengan kasar.

"Jaejoong! Kau tak bisa pergi begitu saja!" teriak Ji Eun dengan keras saat melihat Jaejoong keluar dan memasuki mobilnya.

"Kim Jaejoong!" teriaknya semakin keras. Persetan dengan tetangga yang mendengar suaranya.

Tapi percuma saja. Teriakannya hilang di tengah deru mobil Jaejoong yang semakin manjauh.

.

.

Yunho baru saja berhasil menidurkan Changmin yang sedari tadi terus menangis mencari ummanya.

Ia tentu saja kerepotan mengurus Changmin tanpa adanya Jaejoong. Ia juga tak mungkin terus merepotkan Bibi Choi malam-malam begini.

Menghubungi Jaejoongpun juga tak mungkin. Jaejoong saat ini sedang bersama istrinya.

Yunho meregangkan otot-ototnya dan kembali ke kamarnya. Pekerjaannya masih ada yang belum ia selesaikan.

Ia membuka laptopnya dan kembali hanyut dalam pekerjaannya.

Sekitar satu jam kemudian, tiba-tiba saja pintu kamarnya terbuka dan menampakkan Jaejoong yang langsung masuk dan berganti pakaian.

Yunho tak bersuara dan menunggu Jaejoong untuk memulai pembicaraan dan menjelaskan padanya kenapa ia ada disini malam-malam begini.

Jaejoong melepas kemejanya satu persatu dan menyambar handuk yang biasa ia pakai untuk mandi.

Tanpa berniat bicara pada Yunho, namja cantik itu segera masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

Lima belas menit kemudian, ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan gaun tidur yang biasa ia pakai. Rasanya nyaman sekali kembali menjadi Jung Jaejoong.

Perlahan ia mendekati Yunho sambil menggosok-gosok rambutnya yang basah. Yunho masih memandangnya dengan tanda tanya.

"Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?" tanya Jaejoong heran.

"Bukannya aku tak suka kau ada disini Boo. Tapi tidakkah kau berniat memberitahuku kenapa di jam seperti ini kau bisa kabur dari istrimu?"

Jaejoong terkikik sebelum mendaratkan ciuman di bibir suaminya. "Tadi kami bertengkar Yunnie. Ia bilang kemarin ia melihatku saat aku sedang berbelanja. Aku pura-pura marah dan sengaja menggunakan alasan itu agar aku bisa kabur kesini."

Yunho tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Istrinya ini ada-ada saja.

Yunho segera mematikan laptopnya dan meletakkannya di meja nakas. Ia tak peduli dengan pekerjaannya yang belum selesai.

Lalu dengan sekali sentak, ia menarik Jaejoong ke pangkuannya.

"Kau pintar sekali Boo…" bisiknya di telinga Jaejoong, yang membuat Jaejoong terkikik geli.

"Kau wangi sekali…" bisiknya lagi. Kali ini ia merambat ke leher Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengerang pelan. "Yunnie~"

"Hm?"

"Aku harus melihat Minnie terlebih dahulu…"

Dengan cepat Jaejoong beranjak dari pangkuan Yunho, membuat Yunho mengerang protes.

"Tunggu aku arraseo?!"

Yunho mengangguk pasrah dan membiarkan istrinya keluar menuju kamar putra mereka.

.

Jaejoong membuka pintu kamar Changmin dengan pelan. Ia tersenyum senang ketika mendapati wajah lelap putranya.

Perlahan ia berbaring di dekat Changmin dan mengelus rambutnya dengan sayang. Sesekali ia menciumi kening Changmin. Padahal baru tadi pagi ia berpisah dengan Changmin, tapi sudah rindu luar biasa seperti ini.

"Umma rindu Minnie…" ucapnya pelan.

Begitu mendengar suara ummanya, mata Changmin mendadak terbuka perlahan.

Ia mengucek matanya dan tiba-tiba menangis saat melihat wajah ummanya.

"Hiks…" Changmin menempel di dada ummanya.

"Sssshhh… Minnie kenapa menangis eoh? Umma disini baby…" katanya sambil menepuk-nepuk pantat gembul Changmin.

"Umma hilang lagi… hiks…"

Ia melingkarkan tangan dan kakinya ke tubuh Jaejoong, seolah tak membiarkan Jaejoong untuk pergi lagi.

Jaejoong terkikik mendengar kata-kata lucu putranya. "Sssshhh… Minnie ga boleh nangis ne? Buktinya umma pulang…"

Changmin menarik wajahnya dari dada Jaejoong. Matanya yang basah berkedip-kedip lucu.

"Umma…"

"Hm?"

"Mimi…" ucapnya manja.

Jaejoong tertawa keras mendengar permintaan Changmin. Well, sehari ini Changmin memang belum menyusu padanya.

Jaejoong segera menurunkan tali gaun tidurnya dan menurunkannya hingga dada kirinya terekspose. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu Changmin segera menyambar nipple merah kesukaannya itu.

"Mphmmmm.. mmmhhhmmmm…." Changmin menyedot nipplenya dengan semangat, sesekali Jaejoong meringis dibuatnya.

Setengah jam kemudian, Jaejoong merasakan kalau hisapan Changmin di nipplenya mulai berhenti. Nafas Changmin mulai teratur, menandakan kalau bocah itu sudah tertidur pulas.

Perlahan Jaejoong menarik nipplenya. Bibir Changmin bergerak-gerak lucu seolah mencari lagi nipplenya. Jaejoong kembali menepuk pantat Changmin agar ia tak terbangun.

Namja cantik itu berhasil beranjak dari ranjang Changmin tanpa membangunkannya. Ia berjalan dengan pelan keluar dari kamar Changmin.

Saat kembali ke kamarnya, ia mendapati Yunho yang sedang serius membaca buku. Jaejoong naik ke atas ranjang dan merebut buku yang ada di tangan Yunho lalu meletakannya sembarangan.

Jaejoong berbaring dan menarik suaminya agar ikut berbaring di belakangnya. Ia menempelkan punggungnya di dada Yunho dan menarik tangan Yunho agar memeluk pinggangnya.

"Manja sekali eoh?" respon Yunho.

"Yun~"

"Ne?"

"A-aku…."

"Ada apa Boo? Katakan…"

"A-aku ingin punya baby lagi…"

"Eh?" Yunho menarik tubuh Jaejoong agar namja cantik itu menghadap padanya. "Bukannya kau tak mau hamil lagi?" Yunho cukup terkejut mendengar keinginan Jaejoong barusan. Selama ini saat mereka berhubungan, mereka selalu menggunakan pengaman agar Jaejoong tak hamil. Keberadaan Ji Eun tak memungkinkan Jaejoong untuk hamil.

Jaejoong mengangguk mantap. "Aku benar-benar ingin punya baby lagi Yunnie~ tapi kali ini harus perempuan…" ucapnya imut.

Yunho masih berkedip-kedip lucu, mencoba mencerna kata-kata istrinya barusan.

Jaejoong tak bercanda bukan? Ia tak salah dengar kan?

"Yah! Kenapa kau melamun eoh?! Kau tak mau membuatku hamil lagi? Memangnya kau tak mau punya anak lagi dariku?" tanyanya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"B-bagaimana dengan Ji Eun?"

Bibir Jaejoong makin mengerucut tajam. Bagaimana mungkin suaminya ini malah menyebut nama wanita lain di saat seperti ini?

"Yah! Aku tak peduli lagi padanya! Aku sudah lelah Yunnie! Sekarang cepat hamili aku agar aku bisa lepas darinya!"

Yunho tersenyum bahagia mendengar pengakuan istrinya.

Jika ia berhasil membuat Jaejoong hamil kali ini, ia akan memiliki Jaejoong seutuhnya.

_Well, if Jaejoong says so, Yunho is more than willing to fulfill his wish._ :D

**.**

**.**

Tak perlu diperintah dua kali, Yunho langsung dengan senang hati mencium bibir cherry istrinya. Ia menyesap bibir merah itu, sesekali menggigitinya, membuat Jaejoong melenguh panjang.

Jaejoong tak ingin tinggal diam. Tangannya yang bebas, bergerak menuju tubuh suaminya. Ia sibuk mencari kancing piyama Yunho dan ingin segera melepaskannya.

Begitu menemukan yang ia cari, Jaejoong segera membukanya satu persatu. Ia agak sedikit kesusahan mengingat ia juga harus mengatur nafasnya. Lidah Yunho sudah bergerilya di dalam mulutnya, menghisap lidahnya dan mengeskplore isi mulutnya.

"Erkhhhh… Eungggghhh…." desahnya.

Saliva sudah mengalir di kedua sisi mulut Jaejoong, mengalir turun ke lehernya.

Jaejoong menarik-narik rambut Yunho, sebagai pertanda pada suaminya kalau nafasnya sudah hampir habis.

Yunho meninggalkan bibir montok istrinya yang kini nampak bengkak dan memerah. Ia menjilat saliva Jaejoong yang mengalir di lehernya.

Jaejoong mendongak tinggi-tinggi saat merasakan bibir Yunho yang kini menurun ke lehernya. Sesekali menjilat dan menghisap dalam-dalam, meninggalkan beberapa tanda kepemilikan.

"Yun… enghhhhh…."

Tangan Jaejoong bergetar sambil terus berusaha membuka kancing terakhir Yunho.

Setelah berhasil, ia memaksa Yunho agar melepaskannya dan membuangnya ke sembarang tempat.

Nafasnya semakin memburu ketika tangannya menyentuh tubuh abs suaminya. Ia meraba-raba dada, perut, dan pundak kekar suaminya, yang membuatnya semakin bernafsu.

"Yun..nie~ lepaskan… ppali…" rengeknya.

Walaupun Yunho sering mengatakan kalau ia terlihat lebih seksi dengan gaun malam yang ia pakai, ia tak peduli lagi. Saat ini ia ingin sekali lepas dari semua pakaian yang ada di tubuhnya. Ia ingin telanjang dan merasakan tubuh Yunho yang menempel di kulitnya.

Yunho yang kelihatannya juga sudah tak sabar, akhirnya menuruti permintaan istrinya.

Ia menarik turun gaun tidur istrinya hingga sampai ke kaki, lalu juga membuangnya entah kemana.

Kini terpampanglah tubuh mulus nan seksi Jung Jaejoong.

Ia agak terkejut ketika menyadari bahwa istrinya ternyata tak memakai celana dalam di balik gaun tidurnya.

"No underwear hm?" katanya sambil menyeringai.

Mendengar suara berat dan seksi suaminya, bulu kuduk Jaejoong meremang. Sial, hanya dengan mendengar suara Yunho saja sudah bisa membuat juniornya berdiri tegak.

"Ermmmm… enghhhh…" lenguh Jaejoong.

Tanpa malu-malu lagi Jaejoong langsung membuka kakinya lebar-lebar, menampakkan junior mungilnya yang sudah merah dan mengalirkan precum di ujungnya.

"Yunnie~ c-cepat…" desahnya sambil mengangkat pantatnya, seakan ingin mempertemukan juniornya dengan junior Yunho.

Seringai Yunho semakin lebar saja. "Sabar Boo… kau akan segera mendapatkannya sebentar lagi."

Yunho beranjak dari tempat tidur, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang memandangnya dengan tatapan protes.

Yunho menanggalkan celana piyama beserta celana dalamnya. Detik berikutnya terpampanglah big junior milik Yunho yang tak kalah tegangnya. Kini ia harus memuaskan istrinya terlebih dahulu.

Yunho kembali ke atas istrinya yang dari tadi sudah bergerak gelisah sambil mendesah tak jelas. Ia cukup kaget ketika mendapati ternyata istrinya sudah memasukkan tiga jari ke dalam lubangnya sendiri, memaju mundurkannya sambil memandang Yunho dengan tatapan menggoda.

Yunho mendesis melihat pemandangan di depannya. Rupanya ia sudah tak perlu mempersiapkan istrinya lagi. Jaejoong sudah melakukannya untuknya. Yunho menekuk kedua kaki Jaejoong dan membukanya lebar-lebar. Jaejoong masih terus sibuk menggerakkan jari-jarinya sendiri di dalam lubangnya. Wajahnya tampak frustasi karena sepertinya ia tak bisa menemukan prostatnya sendiri.

Yunho tertawa melihat ekspresi istrinya. Entah kenapa malam ini Jaejoong begitu tak sabaran sekali.

Dengan cepat Yunho menarik ketiga jari Jaejoong dari lubangnya, membuat Jaejoong melenguh panjang karena rasa hampa di dalam lubangnya yang segera minta diisi lagi.

"Argghhhhh…."

Yunho menjilati jari-jari Jaejoong itu. Mencoba merasakan rasa hole istrinya.

"Buka lebar pantatmu Boo…" ucap Yunho.

Jaejoong segera mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke arah pantatnya, membukanya lebar-lebar sesuai perintah Yunho, menampakkan lubangnya yang berkedut keras, membuka dan menutup.

"C-cepat Yunnie~" rengeknya.

Yunho segera merundukkan kepalanya ke arah hole istrinya. Lidahnya ia julurkan agar bisa mengakses lubang sempit itu.

"Aaarrrkkkk…. Ahhhh… eungg…." teriak Jaejoong histeris.

Lidah Yunho yang licin terus menerobos masuk ke dalam lubangnya, semakin membuat tubuhnya bergetar. Ia sudah tak sanggup lagi. Tangannya yang semula memegangi kedua bola pantatnya, kini bergerak mencengkeram sprei yang ada di kedua sisinya sebagai pelampiasan.

"Emmmmmhhhh…. Errkkkk…. Yun~ Yun~…." Jaejoong terus mendesahkan nama Yunho seiring dengan semakin dalamnya lidah Yunho dan semakin tegang juniornya.

_He needs to cum!_

Dari sprei, kini tangannya bergerak menuju kedua dadanya. Dengan tak sabaran, Jaejoong meremas-remas kedua dadanya sendiri.

"Yun…nie~ oppa…"

Yunho langsung terduduk tegak di lututnya saat mendengar panggilan Jaejoong barusan. Ditambah dengan pemandangan dimana Jaejoong dengan sensualnya bermain dengan dada besarnya. Ia bisa merasakan kalau juniornya mulai meneteskan precum.

Ia tak boleh membuang waktu. Yang lebih penting lagi ia juga tak boleh membuang spermanya sia-sia. Ia harus segera menanamkannya di rahim Jaejoong.

"_Shit baby… you make me so damn hard!"_ desisnya.

Jaejoong memandang Yunho dengan penuh nafsu. Tangan kanannya tetap meremas dadanya, sedangkan tangan kirinya kini turun dan mengocok juniornya sendiri.

"_Come on oppa~ come eat me! Pound me hard and fast! I want you inside me…_" desahnya.

"_Damn your dirty talks make me horny as ever!"_ ucap Yunho.

Dengan sekali sentak, ia mengangkat kedua kaki Jaejoong ke atas pundaknya. Sesekali ia menciumi paha putih milik istrinya.

"_Ready baby?"_

Jaejoong mengangguk mantap. Yunho mengeratkan pegangannya di kedua kaki istrinya sebelum memasukkan juniornya dengan sekali sentak ke dalam lubang sempit milik Jaejoong.

"ARGHHHH….. Ahhhhhh…. Ahhhhhh." Jaejoong berteriak dengan sangat keras ketika junior Yunho memasukinya. Tak tanggung-tanggung, big junior itu langsung melesak ke dalam dan menyentuh prostatnya. Yunho tentu sudah hafal betul dimana letak prostatnya.

"Urgggh… baby… k-kau… sempit sekali…" raung Yunho. Ia memaju mundurkan juniornya dengan cepat, membuat Jaejoong belingsatan karena rasa nikmat yang berlipat-lipat.

Namja cantik itu sampai harus berpegangan pada bantal di kepalanya karena pergerakan Yunho yang sampai bisa membuat ranjang mereka berderit.

"ARGHHHH… Yes! D-disana! Disana oppa! Arghhhh… eunggghhh….uhhhh…" Jaejoong mendesah tak karuan.

Yunho semakin semangat menggenjot lubang istrinya. Tangannya kini bergerak meremas junior Jaejoong.

"Arghhhhhh…. Faster! Harder!" racau Jaejoong. Yunho menumbuk prostatnya berkali-kali.

"Yes! So tight baby…. Nikmat…" desah Yunho.

Ia menaik turunkan juniornya dengan semangat.

Ia mendesah keras saat lubang Jaejoong menjepitnya dengan sangat erat. Pertanda kalau istrinya sudah hampir mencapai klimaksnya.

"YUNNIE! _Cum! Cum_!" teriak Jaejoong.

"Yes baby… together…"

"Arghhh…."

"Urghhhh…."

Desahan keduanya saling bersahutan. Kocokan Yunho di juniornya semakin cepat seiring dengan tempo junior Yunho di lubangnya.

Tak perlu waktu lama ketika keduanya saling menyemburkan cumnya.

Jaejoong melenguh panjang ketika merasakan lubangnya penuh dengan cairan Yunho. Sementara itu Yunho ambruk di atasnya. Perut keduanya basah karena cairan Jaejoong yang menyembur diantara keduanya.

Setelah menetralkan nafasnya, Yunho berbaring di samping Jaejoong dengan juniornya yang masih tertanam di lubang istrinya.

"… Yun…nie~" panggil Jaejoong pelan. Masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Hm?"

"Menurutmu… apa aku bisa langsung hamil?"

Yunho mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Kurasa belum Boo… kau ingat bukan berapa ronde yang harus kita habiskan untuk membuat Changmin?" ucapnya sambil menyeringai lebar.

Jaejoong memandang suaminya dengan mata berkedip-kedip lucu. "Kau benar…" ucapnya.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apa lagi yang kau tunggu Yunnie! Kau harus berhasil membuatku hamil saat ini juga!"

Yunho mendesah keras ketika merasakan juniornya dijepit dengan keras.

"Boo… K-kau.. kau benar-benar menggodaku…"

"Tunggu apa lagi Yunnie~" desahnya menggoda Yunho.

Yunho mendesis keras.

"Cukup! Sekarang berbalik dan menungging!" perintahnya.

Jaejoong terkikik geli. Dengan semangat ia segera berbalik dan menungging. Ia mendesah tak suka saat junior Yunho terlepas dari lubangnya.

"Aish~ Jung Jaejoong! kau benar-benar menguji kesabaranku…" desisnya saat melihat Jaejoong menggoyang-goyangkan pantatnya, memperlihatkan pantat merah dan lubangnya yang merah merekah. Ditambah lagi dengan cairan Yunho yang menetes keluar dari lubangnya.

Yunho segera memposisikan dirinya di belakang Jaejoong. Tak perlu memberi aba-aba, ia segera memasukkan junior besarnya ke dalam lubang favoritnya lagi.

"ARGHHHHH!"

Dan tak perlu otak jenius hanya untuk menebak sampai berapa ronde dan berapa jam mereka memenuhi ruangan kamar mereka dengan suara desahan nikmat yang tak kunjung henti.

**~(^o^)~**

**.**

**.**

**... ^^v**

/dilemparin batu-bata/

/disembur cum YunJae/

/dibakar rame-rame/

Bukan maksud boongin kalian dan motong adegannya sampe sini. :D

Gue emang dari awal niatnya cuma jadiin ini twoshots. Suer dah!

Tapi begitu udah jadi, eh buset dah….jadinya panjang bener!

Sampe 50 halaman lebih Ms. Word. -_-v

Beneran dah itu kepanjangan kalau dibuat 1 chapter, yang gue yakin bakal bikin ngantuk bacanya. -_-"

Akhirnya gue split lagi ni chapter.

Jangan marah ya? /kedip-kedip/

Last chapternya bakalan cepet gue post kok, ok ok? ^^b

Sekali lagi maaf~ /bow/

Gomawoooo~ :D :D :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Kim Jaejoong or Jung Jaejoong?**

**...**

**Preview : **

"Tunggu apa lagi Yunnie~" desahnya menggoda Yunho.

Yunho mendesis keras.

"Cukup! Sekarang berbalik dan menungging!" perintahnya.

Jaejoong terkikik geli. Dengan semangat ia segera berbalik dan menungging. Ia mendesah tak suka saat junior Yunho terlepas dari lubangnya.

"Aish~ Jung Jaejoong! kau benar-benar menguji kesabaranku…" desisnya saat melihat Jaejoong menggoyang-goyangkan pantatnya, memperlihatkan pantat merah dan lubangnya yang merah merekah. Ditambah lagi dengan cairan Yunho yang menetes keluar dari lubangnya.

Yunho segera memposisikan dirinya di belakang Jaejoong. Tak perlu memberi aba-aba, ia segera memasukkan junior besarnya ke dalam lubang favoritnya lagi.

"ARGHHHHH!"

Dan tak perlu otak jenius hanya untuk menebak sampai berapa ronde dan berapa jam mereka memenuhi ruangan kamar mereka dengan suara desahan nikmat yang tak kunjung henti.

**...**

_**Yuhuuuuu~ this is the last chapter for all of you who've been waiting! :)**_

_**I hope this last one will answer your curiosity!**_

_**Happy reading guys! **_**~(^o^)~**

**...**

**Kim Jaejoong or Jung Jaejoong?**

**Part ****C**

**(End)**

Ji Eun sudah kehabisan akal. Bagaimana caranya lagi agar ia bisa membujuk suaminya agar mau pulang?

Sudah dua malam ini Jaejoong tak pulang ke rumah. Suaminya pun juga tak mau mengangkat panggilan darinya. Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Sempat ia berfikir untuk mendatangi Jaejoong di kantornya atau….. di rumah itu lagi.

Dimana lagi Jaejoong tinggal kalau bukan di rumah itu? Ia pasti tinggal dengan anak kecil bernama Minnie itu dan wanita tua yang sempat ia lihat beberapa hari lalu, dan seseorang bernama Yunnie yang ia belum tahu bagaimana bentuk wajahnya.

Ji Eun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Pikirannya benar-benar kalut. Sedari tadi ia tak bisa tenang tidur di ranjangnya.

Ia memandang ranjang kosong di sampingnya, tempat dimana Jaejoong biasa tidur di sebelahnya.

Benar. Tak ada cara lain selain mendatangi tempat itu dan mencari tahu kebenarannya.

**.**

Seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, Jaejoong selalu setia mengantar Yunho ke depan pintu saat suaminya itu akan berangkat kerja.

Jaejoong menggendong Changmin yang sibuk mengunyah sarapannya yaitu roti di kedua tangannya.

"Minnie~ appa berangkat ne?"

"Ung!" jawab Changmin sekenanya, karena memang ia sedang sibuk mengunyah rotinya. Mulutnya penuh sekali.

Yunho dan Jaejoong tertawa melihat ekspresi lucu putra mereka.

"Minnie di rumah ga boleh nakal arraseo? Nanti kalau Minnie nurut, Appa dan Umma akan kasih Minnie adik baby!"

Mata Changmin berbinar-binar bahagia. "Minnie mau adik baby! Minnie mau adik baby!" ucapnya semangat sambil meloncat-loncat di gendongan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mencubit pinggang Yunho, membuat suaminya itu meringis.

"Yah! Jangan menjanjikan hal seperti itu pada Minnie! Kita belum tahu kapan aku akan hamil!" bentak Jaejoong.

"Kau tenang saja Boo~ kalaupun kau belum hamil, kita akan mencobanya terus setiap malam.." godanya sambil mengedipkan matanya.

Pipi Jaejoong langsung merona merah saat itu juga.

"Y-yah! Jangan bicara-yang tidak-tidak di depan Minnie!" bentaknya lagi, tapi kali ini dengan wajah meronanya. "C-cepat kau berangkat!"

Yunho tertawa lebar melihat ekspresi malu istrinya.

"Baiklah aku berangkat Boo…"

Yunho mengecup bibir Jaejoong agak lama, membuat Changmin yang berada di antara mereka berteriak protes karena terjepit.

"Appaaa…!" teriaknya.

Dengan tidak rela, Yunho melepaskan bibir istrinya. Kini giliran Jaejoong yang tertawa.

"Minnie poppo appa ne?"

Changmin segera memajukan kepalanya. Yunho mencium kening dan kedua pipi gembul Changmin.

"Appa berangkat…" pamitnya lalu berjalan memasuki mobilnya.

Sementara Jaejoong dan Changmin melambai-lambaikan tangannya melepas kepergian Yunho.

**.**

Ji Eun meremas bajunya erat-erat. Air matanya sudah hampir tumpah setelah melihat adegan di depan matanya.

Ia sudah menduga kalau Jaejoong akan berada di rumah ini. Tadi pagi-pagi sekali ia sudah bersiap mengintai dari balik tanaman besar yang berada di dekat pagar mansion Jung.

Tapi…. Bukan adegan yang seperti ini yang ingin ia lihat.

Bukan adegan dimana Jaejoong menggendong anak kecil itu dan berpakaian seminim itu layaknya seorang wanita.

Bukan adegan dimana suaminya mengantar pergi pria lain untuk bekerja.

Bukan adegan dimana suaminya tertawa bahagia dengan pria itu. Tawa yang bahkan belum pernah ditujukan untuknya.

Bukan adegan dimana suaminya… berciuman dengan pria lain.

Ia sudah tak sanggup mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang.

Hatinya benar-benar sakit. Terkoyak-koyak.

Jadi… hal ini yang selama ini dilakukan oleh suaminya selama ia tak ada di rumah?

Kenyataan pahit yang harus ia hadapi, bahwa suaminya mempunyai keluarga lain selain dengan dirinya. Keluarga yang tampaknya sangat membahagiakan.

Wanita cantik itu terus membekap mulutnya, berusaha meredam tangisnya.

Baru setelah mobil Yunho berlalu dari rumah besar itu, ia keluar dari persembunyiannya dan berlari memasuki mobilnya dengan derai air mata yang tak terbendung lagi.

**.**

**.**

_**[Few days later]**_

Jaejoong merapikan baju Changmin untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Setelahnya, namja cantik itu memakaikan sepatu dan topi bermotif beruang pada putranya.

"Nah! Minnie sudah tampan!" ucap Jaejoong lalu mengecup gemas pipi Changmin.

Changmin meloncat dari sofa dan berlarian dengan gembira. Ia terlihat sangat senang karena hari ini ia akan diajak ke kantor appanya.

"Minnie jangan loncat-loncat seperti itu! Nanti Minnie jatuh!" teriak Jaejoong yang kini berada di dapur. Namja cantik itu kini menyiapkan bekal yang akan ia bawa ke kantor Yunho bersama Changmin. Kemarin ia sudah berjanji untuk membawakan makan siang untuk Yunho.

Sementara itu Bibi Choi hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan lucu Changmin.

"Halmoni ikut ne?" tanya Changmin pada Bibi Choi.

"Ani baby… halmoni di rumah saja.."

Changmin merengut mendengar jawaban Bibi Choi. Padahal ia ingin halmoninya ikut.

Setelah semuanya selesai, Jaejoong menggandeng Changmin dan mengajaknya untuk keluar. "Kajja Minnie! Kita berangkat!"

"Kau tak mau diantar supir Jae?" tanya wanita baya itu.

"Tak usah. Kantor Yunho tak begitu jauh…" jawabnya. "Aku pergi dulu…" pamitnya.

Jaejoong terlebih dulu mendudukkan Changmin di bangku depan, lalu ia menyusul naik di bangku kemudi.

"Dadahhh halmoniiiiii…." teriaknya dari dalam mobil sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan mungilnya.

Bibi Choi membalas lambaian tangan Changmin sampai mobil Jaejoong berlalu dari situ.

Setelah mobil Jaejoong menghilang, wanita tua itu menghembuskan nafasnya sambil memasuki rumah.

Rumah besar ini kelihatan sepi sekali kalau tak ada Changmin.

Ia segera menuju dapur untuk membereskan barang-barang yang tadi dipakai oleh Jaejoong.

**.**

Lima belas menit kemudian, Bibi Choi berlari ke depan saat mendengar pintu diketuk berkali-kali.

Pertama kali yang dilihatnya saat membuka pintu adalah sosok seorang wanita cantik berkacamata hitam yang berdiri dengan anggun sekali.

Postur tinggi ditambah dengan badannya yang terbentuk indah, serta rambut panjangnya yang tergerai, membuat Bibi Choi semakin bertanya-tanya dalam hati siapa gerangan wanita ini.

Baru saat tamunya ini membuka kacamatanya, ia terkejut bukan main.

Bagaimana bisa ia tak mengenali wanita yang ada di depannya ini?

Wanita yang berkali-kali masuk televisi dan berbagai majalah terkenal.

Siapa yang tak kenal dengan Song Ji Eun?

Istri dari Kim Jaejoong.

**.**

Setelah meletakkan secangkir minuman untuk Ji Eun, Bibi Choi mendudukkan dirinya tepat di depan model itu.

Ia baru menyadari mengapa sedari tadi Ji Eun terus menggunakan kacamatanya. Ternyata setelah dibuka, ia hanya ingin menutupi kedua matanya yang tampak merah dan sembab. Mungkin karena terlalu banyak menangis.

"Apa yang membawamu kemari?" tanya Bibi Choi tanpa banyak basi-basi. Jujur saja perasaannya tak enak sekali ketika mendapati wanita ini datang kemari.

"Suamiku… sudah satu minggu ini ia tak pulang ke rumah.. A-aku juga tak bisa menghubunginya…" ucapnya pelan.

Dugaannya benar. Sepertinya wanita ini sudah tahu kalau Jaejoong tinggal disini.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu mencarinya kemari?" tanyanya dengan nada datar.

Ji Eun memandang Bibi Choi dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Tatapannya seperti memohon.

"A-aku mohon…"

Pandangan Bibi Choi mengarah pada sebuah foto besar di ruangan itu agar Ji Eun mengikuti pandangannya. Foto pernikahan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Di foto itu, keduanya terlihat bahagia. Yunho yang mengenakan jas hitam dan Jaejoong yang mengenakan gaun putih yang indah. Kedua tangan Yunho berada di pinggang Jaejoong, sementara tangan Jaejoong berada di dada Yunho. Keduanya tertawa lebar sambil menghadap ke kamera.

Ji Eun semakin sakit melihat foto besar itu. Disitu Jaejoong tampak sangat bahagia. Berbeda sekali dengan foto pernikahannya yang dimana ekspresi Jaejoong yang seolah ingin mati.

Dari foto itu ia juga sudah bisa menyimpulkan bahwa_… suaminya adalah istri dari pria lain._

Matanya juga menangkap sebuah foto di meja sampingnya.

Di foto itu, terlihat Jaejoong yang memakai baju rumah sakit, sedang menggendong seorang bayi mungil yang baru saja lahir. Wajah Jaejoong terlihat pucat dan lemah, tapi raut kebahagiaan sangat terlihat jelas. Di samping Jaejoong, ada seorang pria yang ia yakin adalah suami Jaejoong, sedang merangkul erat pundak Jaejoong. Keduanya terlihat sangat bahagia menyambut kehadiran bayi mungil itu.

Air matanya sontak menetes. Ia menghapusnya dengan cepat.

Ji Eun kembali memandang Bibi Choi dengan tatapan memohonnya. "A-aku mohon… a-aku mohon… aku hanya ingin tahu yang sebenarnya…" lirihnya.

Bibi Choi memandang Ji Eun dengan tajam.

"Apa yang membuatku harus memberitahumu?"

Ji Eun sangat bingung harus berkata apa lagi.

"A-aku mohon… rumah tanggaku sedang diambang kehancuran…" isaknya.

Bibi Choi mendesah panjang. Sama sekali tak ada rasa iba di matanya. Kalau itu sudah menyangkut rumah tangga Yunho dan Jaejoong, apalagi kebahagiaan Changmin, orang-orang yang paling dicintainya, ia tak akan mengampuni siapapun yang ingin datang untuk menghancurkannya.

"Kalau kedatanganmu kesini hanya untuk mencari tahu bagaimana caranya untuk merusak rumah tangga mereka, maka sampai kapanpun aku akan menutup mulutku rapat-rapat."

**.**

**.**

Satu bulan berlalu dan Jaejoong masih tak mau pulang menemui Ji Eun.

Ia juga cukup heran saat menyadari bahwa Ji Eun sudah berhenti menghubunginya.

Namja cantik itu mematut dirinya di depan cermin kamar mandinya. Ia mengangkat kedua pundaknya. Masa bodoh Ji Eun menghubunginya atau tidak. Justru itu merupakan sebuah keuntungan baginya karena istrinya itu mau berhenti mengganggunya.

Ia memeriksa penampilannya lagi. Dengan gaun malamnya yang kali ini lebih pendek dari biasanya, ia berniat menyampaikan kabar gembira pada suaminya. Ia merapikan rambutnya sekali lagi. Setelah memastikan penampilannya cukup seksi dan cantik, ia keluar dari kamar mandinya.

Wajah Jaejoong agak menekuk ketika mendapati bahwa suaminya, lagi-lagi sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Sudah berapa kali ia bilang bahwa ia tak suka kalau Yunho membawa pekerjaannya ke atas ranjang.

Jaejoong berjalan mendekat dan berdiri di samping ranjang, tepat di sebelah Yunho.

"Yunnie~"

"Apa Boo…" respon Yunho. Kali ini ia langsung melihat ke arah Jaejoong karena sudah hafal betul kalau istrinya itu tak suka diacuhkan.

Jaejoong tersenyum manis dan meletakkan kedua tangan di pinggangnya.

"Menurutmu… apa aku terlihat lebih gemuk?"

Yunho menatap istrinya dari atas ke bawah. Istrinya tetap seksi seperti biasanya. Iapun menggeleng.

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Apa pinggangku terlihat lebih lebar? Atau pantatku terlihat lebih besar?" tanyanya memaksa. Iapun memutar-mutarkan badannya di depan suaminya, membuat Yunho semakin bingung.

Yunho memandang Jaejoong lagi dari atas ke bawah. Bahkan ia menengok untuk melihat bentuk pantat istrinya, yang menurutnya masih tetap pada ukuran biasanya. -_-

"Kau ini kenapa Boo? Tak ada yang berubah darimu! Kau tetap seksi dan langsing seperti biasanya…"

Yunho tak menyangka bahwa jawabannya malah akan membuat wajah Jaejoong semakin ditekuk.

"Yah Yunnie! Kau ini tak sensitif sekali!" teriaknya sambil memukul pundak Yunho.

Yunho segera menyelamatkan laptopnya yang berisi data-data penting sebelum itu menjadi sasaran amukan Jaejoong.

Setelah mengamankan barang penting itu, Yunho segera menarik Jaejoong agar duduk di depannya, tepat di tengah-tengah kedua kakinya. Punggung Jaejoong menempel di dadanya. Ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di perut Jaejoong.

"Sebenarnya ada apa hm? Katakan padaku…" ucap Yunho pelan sambil mengecupi pundak Jaejoong yang terekspose. "Biasanya kau akan marah dan mengamuk kalau aku mengataimu gemuk. Tapi kenapa kau sekarang marah saat kubilang kau tetap seksi dan langsing?"

Jaejoong terkikik sambil menutup mulutnya saat mendengar penjelasan Yunho.

Yunho malah terlihat bingung. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan istrinya ini? Tadi ia marah-marah. Dan sekarang malah tertawa? Cepat sekali perubahan moodnya..

Ia jadi teringat saat-saat dimana Jaejoong sedang mengandung Changmin. Mood Jaejoong cepat sekali berubah-ubah.

Persis sekali seperti saat ini. Ia bahkan sempat menduga kalau Jaejoong…

Tunggu!

Tidak mungkin!

Yunho segera menarik tubuh Jaejoong agar menghadap ke arahnya.

Jaejoong berkedip-kedip lucu.

Jangan bilang kalau…

"Kau hamil?!" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong membuang mukanya. "Yunnie pabo! Lama sekali kau menyadarinya!" gerutunya pelan.

Tanpa disangka-sangka, Yunho mengangkatnya dan menidurkannya di ranjang, membuat Jaejoong berteriak kaget.

"Yah Yunnie! Pelan-pelan!"

Yunho langsung beranjak ke atasnya. Dipandangnya wajah istrinya yang menurutnya kini beribu-ribu kali lebih cantik. Jantungnya berdetak keras. Demi Tuhan ia bahagia sekali mendengar kabar ini.

"Oh Tuhann…. Itu benar kan Boo? Kau sudah memeriksanya dengan cermat? Kau benar-benar hamil? Kita akan punya baby lagi?" tanyanya bersemangat.

Jaejoong menangkup kedua pipi Yunho yang ada di atasnya. "Ne Yunnie. Aku hamil. Aku sudah mengeceknya berkali-kali. Bahkan siang tadi aku pergi ke dokter.."

Yunho yang sudah tak sanggup membendung kebahagiannya lagi, segera mendaratkan ciuman dan kecupan-kecupannya di tubuh dan wajah Jaejoong, membuat istrinya terkikik kegelian.

Ia senang Yunho bahagia.

Sebentar lagi ia akan memiliki anak lagi dari Yunho, satu-satunya pria yang paling ia cintai.

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong kembali mengecek penampilannya di depan cermin. Sesungguhnya ia malas sekali berpakaian sebagai Kim Jaejoong. Tapi apa mau dikata. Ini ia lakukan karena hari ini ia berencana menemui Ji Eun. Yunho kemarin berkata kalau menghilang bukanlah hal yang tepat. Alangkah baiknya kalau ia bicara baik-baik dengan Ji Eun. Apalagi di tengah kondisinya yang hamil ini, ia harus benar-benar mencari alasan agar bisa menghindari Ji Eun agar kehamilannya tak terbongkar.

Setelah puas dengan penampilannya, Jaejoong keluar dari kamarnya dan turun ke bawah. Changmin duduk dan menunggunya di meja makan.

"Umma… Minnie ikutt…" rengeknya.

Jaejoong mengecup kepala Changmin. "Anio Minnie… Minnie tak boleh ikut. Umma hanya pergi sebentar. Nanti pulangnya umma belikan es krim yang besar otte?"

Senyum Changmin melebar, menampakkan gigi-gigi ompongnya. Bocah gemuk itu mengangguk-angguk senang.

"Minnie mau yang besarrrr sekaliiiiii…..!"

"Ne… nanti umma belikan. Minnie ga boleh nakal arraseo? Ga boleh bikin halmoni capek. Arraseo?"

"Ung!"

"Anak pintar…" ucapnya senang lalu mencium Changmin lagi. "Umma pergi dulu ne…"

Setelah berpamitan dengan Changmin dan juga Bibi Choi, Jaejoong pergi dan mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumah keduanya. Rumahnya dan Ji Eun.

**.**

Ekspresi yang Ji Eun tunjukkan, jauh dari perkiraan Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu berfikir kalau istrinya mungkin akan marah begitu melihatnya baru pulang setelah sebulan lebih pergi tanpa memberi kabar apapun.

"Ji Eun-ah…" panggil Jaejoong pelan ketika mendapati istrinya yang sedang duduk sendiri sambil menonton televisi.

"Hai Jae…" ucapnya.

Jaejoong mendekati Ji Eun lalu duduk di sampingnya. "Ji Eun-ah… ada yang harus kusampaikan padamu."

Wanita itu memandang Jaejoong sejenak. "Apa itu? Kebetulan sekali ada yang harus kukatakan juga padamu."

"Apa itu?"

"Kau saja dulu."

Jaejoong menarik nafas panjang sebelum membuka mulutnya.

"Aku harus pergi cukup lama ke luar kota. Perusahaan memindah tugaskan aku ke Gwangju. Aku harus tinggal disana."

Ji Eun menatap Jaejoong. Ia tahu persis kalau suaminya sekarang sedang berbohong. Tapi ia akan mengikuti kebohongan suaminya ini dan berpura-pura percaya.

"Berapa lama kau akan pergi?"

"Kira-kira satu tahun." Jaejoong sudah memperhitungkan ini semua. Kira-kira butuh waktu untuknya satu tahun hingga ia melahirkan bayinya.

Ji Eun tersenyum menyeringai. Ekspresi yang membuat Jaejoong cukup bingung. Ia pikir Ji Eun akan marah ketika ia akan pergi selama itu.

"Kau… kau tak marah?"

"Buat apa aku marah. Aku juga akan pergi…" ucap Ji Eun.

"K-kau mau pergi kemana? Berapa lama?"

"Aku mendapat kontrak bermain film di Jepang. Mungkin aku akan tinggal sementara disana selama enam sampai tujuh bulan."

Mata Jaejoong melebar. Sungguh ia senang sekali ketika mendengar kabar dari Ji Eun ini. Ia tak sanggup untuk menyembunyikan senyumnya.

"Apa hari ini kau akan menginap disini?" tanya Ji Eun datar.

Jaejoong menggeleng cepat. "Tidak. Aku harus pergi hari ini juga."

'_Kebohongan lagi…'_ batin Ji Eun.

"Baiklah… jangan lupa untuk menghubungiku.."

Jaejoong segera beranjak dari duduknya. Senyumnya mengembang.

"Tentu saja. Aku pergi dulu…"

Tanpa ciuman perpisahan, Jaejoong segera keluar dari rumahnya dengan perasaan bahagia. Ia tak menyangka kalau Ji Eun akan mudah percaya seperti ini.

Sepeninggal Jaejoong, tangis Ji Eun kembali pecah. Ia memeluk bantal di dadanya erat-erat sambil menangis kencang-kencang. Ia sudah tahu semuanya. Tapi kenapa suaminya masih bersikeras ingin terus membohonginya?

Dan ia begitu saja pergi tanpa kata-kata maaf sama sekali?

**.**

**.**

Dua hari kemudian, Ji Eun sudah bersiap-siap berangkat ke Jepang. Penerbangannya sekitar jam satu siang nanti.

Di dalam taksi, ia hanya melamun sambil terus memandangi jalan yang ia lewati dari jendela.

Sesekali ia menghapus air matanya yang tiba-tiba menetes saat mengingat kenyataan pahit yang menimpa rumah tangganya.

Ia benar-benar merasa menjadi orang paling bodoh karena sama sekali tak bisa menyadari apa yang terjadi sebenarnya pada rumah tangganya, bahkan pada suaminya.

Kim Jaejoong, pria yang selama ini diam-diam selalu ia cintai, ternyata memiliki rahasia sangat besar yang berhasil disembunyikannya selama bertahun-tahun.

_**[Flashback]**_

_["Sekitar lima tahun yang lalu, Yunho menikahi Jaejoong karena mereka berdua saling mencintai. Mereka menikah walaupun tanpa restu orang tua Jaejoong."_

_Ji Eun tersentak mendengar pengakuan Bibi Choi._

_Jadi… sebelum ia dan Jaejoong menikah, suaminya itu sudah terlebih dulu menikah dengan Yunho?_

"_Jaejoong menikahimu karena permintaan orangtuanya sebelum meninggal…"_

_Ia menggigit bibirnya erat-erat. Ia tahu Jaejoong menikahinya karena paksaan orangtuanya. Tapi ia benar-benar tak menyangka kalau Jaejoong sama sekali tak bisa belajar mencintainya sampai saat ini._

_Ji Eun kembali memandang foto di sampingnya. Foto saat Jaejoong menggendong bayi mungil._

"_La-lalu… anak itu…"_

"_Changmin dilahirkan dari rahim Jaejoong. Dia anak kandung Yunho dan Jaejoong. Aku masih ingat betul bagaimana perjuangan Jaejoong saat ia melahirkan buah hati mereka. Yunho selalu setia di sampingnya."_

_Ji Eun mendelik lebar. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dari sekian kenyataan yang ia dengar, kenyataan bahwa suaminya hamil dan melahirkanlah yang paling membuatnya terkejut bukan main._

_Ia lalu teringat dan menyadari sesuatu. Sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu saat mereka baru saja menikah, Ji Eun ingat betul bahwa ia pernah melihat sebuah luka jahit di perut Jaejoong. Saat ia menanyakan itu luka apa, Jaejoong hanya menjawab kalau itu adalah luka bekas operasi usus buntunya. Dan tanpa pikir panjang, iapun langsung percaya._

_Ji Eun menggeleng pelan, rasanya ia masih tak mau percaya._

"_Mungkin masih terdengar tak masuk akal bagimu. Tapi inilah kenyataan yang harus kau terima. Suamimu adalah istri orang lain. Kau bisa lihat sendiri kalau mereka sangat bahagia."_

_Ji Eun menangis lagi. Ia benar-benar tak tahu harus berkata dan berbuat apa. Ia merasa kalau hidupnya sudah hancur semenjak mengetahui kenyataan ini._

_Bibi Choi menghampiri Ji Eun dan duduk di sampingnya. Ia sadar, sepahit apapun wanita ini harus bisa menerima kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Ia mengelus punggung Ji Eun pelan._

"_Apa rencanamu selanjutnya?"_

_Cukup lama Ji Eun terisak, hingga akhirnya ia bisa mengatur lagi nafasnya._

"_A-aku… aku masih belum tahu.." ucapnya serak. "A-aku benar-benar tak ada niat untuk menghancurkan rumah tangga mereka… walaupun aku tahu, mulai detik ini rumah tanggaku sendiri sudah hancur.."]_

_**[End of flashback]**_

Ji Eun memasang kacamatanya. Tak ada gunanya ia memperlihatkan matanya yang merah dan bengkak ini. Ia akan menyembunyikannya.

Ia mendesah panjang. Sebanyak apapun ia menangis, tak akan merubah apa yang sudah terjadi.

Tak ada yang bersalah disini. Justru terkadang ia sempat menyalahkan dirinya sendiri kenapa ia harus datang dan merusak rumah tangga Jaejoong dan Yunho.

Dan satu lagi yang ia selalu rutuki dalam hati. Bagaimana mungkin ia sampai tak tahu kalau suaminya adalah seorang istri dari Jung Yunho, pengusaha terkenal itu?

**.**

**.**

_**[8 months later]**_

Yunho menggandeng tangan Jaejoong yang sedang menuruni tangga. Satu tangannya berada di pinggang istrinya, memegangi dengan protektif sekali.

Sebenarnya ia sudah menyarankan agar mereka pindah kamar di lantai bawah saja mengingat perut Jaejoong yang kini sudah membesar. Tapi Jaejoong bersikeras tetap ingin tidur di kamarnya dan Yunho karena semenjak menikah, mereka belum pernah sekalipun pindah kamar.

Setelah sampai di ruang tamu, Yunho membantu Jaejoong untuk duduk di sofa. Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas panjangnya. Ia sadar kalau akhir-akhir ini ia cepat sekali lelah.

"Lebih baik kau tak jadi pergi Boo… aku takut terjadi apa-apa denganmu nanti." ucap Yunho khawatir.

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya. Yunho suka sekali melarangnya. "Ani Yunnie~ aku akan baik-baik saja! Ada Bibi Choi yang menemaniku!"

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Minnie? Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba saja dia menangis dan merepotkanmu? Bibi Choi pasti akan kerepotan." bujuknya.

Sebenarnya sudah dari kemarin Yunho melarang Jaejoong untuk pergi berbelanja. Tapi istrinya ini bersikeras ingin tetap pergi karena beberapa hari yang lalu saat pergi dengan Yunho, namja cantik ini sempat melihat baju-baju bayi yang sangat ia suka. Saat itu Yunho tak sempat membelikannya. Maka dari itu hari ini sudah berniat untuk benar-benar membelinya. Tak peduli dengan perut besarnya.

"Boo… bagaimana kalau kau tunggu sepulang aku dari kantor? Nanti aku akan menemanimu berbelanja sampai kau puas.."

"Ani Yunnie! Aku inginnya sekarang!"

"Boo…"

Mata Jaejoong yang mulai berkaca-kaca membuat Yunho menutup mulutnya dengan cepat. Ia tak mau Jaejoong menangis meraung-raung seperti beberapa hari yang lalu saat ia tak bisa membelikan Jaejoong buah nanas pukul empat pagi.

"Baiklah…" ucapnya pada akhirnya. "Asal kau berjanji tak sampai kelelahan. Hanya membeli pakaian bayi arraseo? Tak boleh membeli yang lain dan tak boleh berlama-lama.."

Jaejoong yang semula ingin menangis, kini senyumnya mengembang. Ia mengangguk-angguk patuh mendengar syarat Yunho.

"Ne Appa…"

"Dan Minnie tak boleh nakal arraseo? Nanti adik baby lelah."

Changmin yang sedari tadi diam, kini juga mengangguk-angguk menuruti perkataan appanya.

"Bagus. Kalian akan diantar oleh supir dan aku sudah berpesan pada Bibi Choi untuk segera mengajakmu pulang."

"Yunnie~ sampai kapan kau akan terus menceramahiku seperti itu eoh? Apa kau tak berangkat kerja?"

Yunho melirik jam tangannya. Sebenarnya ia enggan sekali untuk berangkat ke kantor. Ia akan lebih memilih menemani istrinya yang sedang hamil besar. Tapi apa daya, rapat hari ini benar-benar tak bisa ia tinggalkan.

Yunho merunduk dan mencium perut besar Jaejoong, sesekali mengajaknya bicara. Jaejoong melihatnya sambil mengelus-elus rambut Yunho.

Setelah puas berpamitan dengan calon bayinya, Yunho mencium Changmin lalu terakhir Jaejoong.

Sebelum keluar dari rumah pun ia tak henti-hentinya mengingatkan Jaejoong untuk melakukan apa yang ia katakan tadi, membuat Jaejoong berteriak sebal.

.

.

Song Ji Eun terus berjalan menyusuri pusat perbelanjaan itu tanpa berniat untuk membeli. Sedari tadi pandangannya kosong. Ia tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan disini. Tapi menurutnya ini lebih baik daripada terus berdiam diri di rumah tanpa siapapun yang ia ajak bicara.

Seperti dugaannya, saat ia pertama menginjakkan kakinya kembali di Korea setelah kepulangnnya dari Jepang, ia sama sekali tak mendapati suaminya di rumah. Jaejoong juga sepertinya tak ingat janjinya untuk menghubunginya. Selama ia di Jepang, tak satupun panggilan ia dapat dari suaminya. Jaejoong benar-benar tak peduli padanya.

Wanita itu berhenti tepat di sebuah toko perlengkapan bayi-bayi. Perlahan ia melihat satu persatu pakaian dan sepatu bayi yang menurutnya sangat lucu. Ia mendekat untuk menyentuhnya.

Pikirannya melayang kembali pada suaminya. Andai dulu ia tak menolak untuk hamil, apakah Jaejoong akan mencintainya?

Atau mungkin karena Jaejoong bisa mengandung, maka dari itu suaminya itu sama sekali tak menginginkan anak darinya?

Matanya kembali berkaca-kaca. Buat apa menyesali itu sekarang?

Semua sudah terlambat. Walaupun mungkin saja ia masih bersama Jaejoong, ia kini tak akan sanggup memberikan Jaejoong anak.

_**[**__"Maaf Nona Song, kami harus segera melakukan operasi pengangkatan rahim pada anda sebelum kanker itu menyebar."_

_Hatinya berdenyut sakit._

_Kanker rahim?_

_Setelah ia kehilangan suaminya, apa sekarang ia juga harus kehilangan kesempatan untuk memiliki anak?_

"_A-apa itu artinya aku tak bisa punya anak?"_

_Dokter itu menghembuskan nafas panjangnya._

"_Sayang sekali anda baru memeriksakan penyakit anda saat sudah terlanjur parah. Tak ada cara lain. Atau itu semakin memperburuk keadaan anda."_

_Song Ji Eun hanya terdiam sambil menunduk._

_Seharusnya di saat seperti ini suaminya ada di sampingnya untuk menemaninya, menenangkannya, dan memberitahunya keputusan seperti apa yang harus ia ambil._

"_Nona Song?..." panggil dokter itu lagi. "Anda harus cepat mengambil keputusan. Apa ada suami yang bisa dihubungi?"_

_Ji Eun memandang dokter itu dengan tatapan memelas. "A-aku….Aku tak punya suami…" ucapnya dengan menahan sakit di tenggorokannya. "Aku akan menandatangani dokumen apapun yang diperlukan. Cepat lakukan operasi yang ingin kau lakukan."__**]**_

Satu bulan yang lalu. Setelah proses syutingnya selesai, Ji Eun langsung melakukan operasi di Jepang. Tak ada siapapun yang ia beritahu perihal hal ini, termasuk Jaejoong, pria yang masih sah sebagai suaminya

.

Kenapa di saat seperti ini Ji Eun harus melihat pemandangan itu lagi?

Pemandangan dimana Jaejoong yang tertawa bahagia, ditemani dengan anak itu, dan juga wanita tua yang ia tahu adalah Bibi Choi.

Yang semakin membuat hatinya sakit adalah ketika ia melihat Jaejoong yang sesekali mengelus perut besarnya sambil memilih-milih beberapa pakaian bayi dengan wajah yang sangat bahagia.

Jaejoong… hamil lagi?

Suaminya itu kembai mengandung anak dari pria lain?

Rona bahagia tercetak jelas di wajah Jaejoong. Efek kehamilan membuat Jaejoong terlihat jauh lebih cantik.

Ia menutup mulutnya erat-erat, berusaha menahan isaknya.

Perlahan ia keluar dari toko itu.

Tidak. Ia masih belum siap menghadapi Jaejoong sekarang.

Tidak dengan kondisinya yang memprihatinkan seperti ini.

Harga dirinya sebagai seorang wanita benar-benar terinjak-injak.

.

.

Satu bulan lagi bayi mereka akan lahir.

Tapi ternyata perkiraan mereka tak sesuai kenyataan.

Yunho benar-benar panik.

Well, siapa yang tak panik ketika di tengah malam begini istrinya berteriak-teriak kesakitan, mengatakan kalau ia segera akan melahirkan?

Ia sempat berfikir kalau ini belum waktunya Jaejoong untuk melahirkan. Tapi ketika istrinya kembali berteriak, pikirannya seolah buyar.

Siapa yang peduli bayinya akan lahir sekarang atau besok?

Yang penting ia harus segera membawa istrinya ke rumah sakit.

Dengan bantuan Bibi Choi yang menyiapkan segala keperluan Jaejoong untuk melahirkan, Yunho segera menggendong Jaejoong untuk masuk ke mobilnya dan segera melarikannya ke rumah sakit.

Yunho menitipkan Changmin pada Bibi Choi karena keadaan tak memungkinkan mereka untuk mengajak Changmin.

.

"Yunnie…. Hosh…. Hosh…Yunnie! Sakittt!" teriak Jaejoong sambil menjambak rambut Yunho.

Yunho berusaha tetap fokus pada jalanan di depannya meskipun ia juga harus menahan sakit di kepalanya. Semenjak berangkat tadi, Jaejoong tak mau berhenti menyiksanya.

"Sabar Boo… sebentar lagi kita sampai…" ucapnya sambil terus menyetir. Ia sedikit mengebut.

"Yunnie…sakit! hiks…. YUNNIE!"

Jaejoong terus berteriak sambil terus menarik kepala Yunho. Satu tangannya meremas-remas perutnya.

"Baby… ahhhhhh…. tarik nafasmu… lalu keluarkan… tarik… lalu keluarkan…" kata Yunho memberi aba-aba. Ia juga ikut meringis saat Jaejong menarik rambutnya dengan keras.

"Huuuuu….. haaaaaaa….. huuuuu… haaaaaaaaa…" Jaejoong mempraktekkan apa yang diucapkan oleh Yunho. Tapi tetap saja sakitnya tak mau hilang.

"Yunnie… hiks….. huuuuuuuuu….. aaaaaaaaaa…. JUNG YUNHOOOOOO!

Tepat setelah teriakan Jaejoong yang super keras itu, mobil Yunho sampai tepat di depan rumah sakit.

.

.

Mata doe Changmin terus berkedip-kedip lucu saat memandang bayi mungil yang ada di gendongan ummanya.

Tangannya tak henti-hentinya menyentuh tangan adik barunya itu.

Sedari tadi ia tak mau turun dari ranjang Jaejoong. Setelah keadaan Jaejoong cukup membaik setelah operasi persalinannya, Changmin bersikeras untuk menemani umma dan adik barunya. Sementara itu Yunho berdiri di samping Jaejoong sambil sesekali menciumi kepala bayi mereka yang saat ini sedang sibuk menyusu di dada Jaejoong. Bibi Choi pulang untuk mengambil pakaian Jaejoong.

"Umma….mimi…" celetuk Changmin tiba-tiba.

Jaejoong dan Yunho sontak langsung memandang Changmin.

"Eh?"

"Umma… Minnie mau mimi jugaaa…" rengeknya. Ekspresinya hampir menangis.

Yunho mendekati Changmin lalu menggendong putra pertamanya.

"Minnie senang punya adik baby hm?" tanya Yunho.

Changmin mengangguk.

"Minnie sayang adik baby?"

Mengangguk lagi.

"Kalau begitu Minnie harus mau kasih mimi Minnie buat adik baby ne? Kalau adik baby tak mimi umma, nanti adik baby menangis. Minnie mau kalau adik baby haus dan menangis?"

Kali ini Changmin menggeleng.

"Minnie miminya tunggu adik baby selesai ne?"

"Ung!"

"Anak pintar…" ucap Yunho sambil mencium pipi Changmin.

Jaejoong hanya tertawa melihat adegan appa dan anak itu. Ia sangat beruntung mempunyai suami seperti Yunho.

Dipandanginya lagi bayi kecilnya yang sedang menyusu padanya.

Kali ini putri mereka benar-benar mirip Yunho.

Jiyool… Jung Jiyool namanya. :)

.

.

Sudah hampir satu minggu Jaejoong dirawat di rumah sakit. Keadaannya pun semakin lama semakin membaik.

Setiap hari sepulang kerja Yunho selalu menemani Jaejoong.

Sementara saat siang hari, saat Yunho bekerja, Bibi Choi dan Changminlah yang akan menemani Jaejoong. Disaat Changmin sudah tertidur, saat itulah Bibi Choi akan membawanya pulang karena baik Jaejoong maupun Yunho melarang Changmin untuk menginap di rumah sakit.

"Appa… Minnie laparrr…" rengeknya.

"Minnie tunggu dulu ne.. appa belikan roti untuk Minnie…"

Yunho beranjak keluar untuk pergi ke kantin rumah sakit. Setelah membeli jajanan yang cukup banyak untuk Changmin, Yunho segera kembali ke kamar istrinya.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia mendapati ada seorang wanita cantik berdiri tepat di depan kamar rawat Jaejoong. Wanita itu hanya berdiri mematung. Tak sanggup untuk membuka pintu yang ada di depannya. Sepertinya ia masih enggan untuk masuk.

Yunho mendekatinya perlahan. Ia tahu betul siapa wanita ini.

"Song Ji Eun?" panggil Yunho pelan.

Ji Eun tersentak dan segera menoleh ke arah Yunho. Ekspresinya cukup gugup ketika Yunho mengetahui siapa dirinya. Ia takut sekali kalau Yunho sampai mengusirnya.

Yunho mendekatinya perlahan. Senyumnya tak pernah pudar dari wajah tampannya.

"Kau kemari untuk menemui Jaejoong?" tanyanya ramah. Well, tak perlu berpura-pura lagi bukan?

Ji Eun kemari menandakan kalau wanita ini sudah tahu perihal dirinya dan Jaejoong.

Ji Eun masih kelihatan gugup.

"A-aku…"

Yunho masih memandangnya dengan senyum khasnya. Ia ingin meyakinkan Ji Eun bahwa ia sama sekali tak membencinya.

"A-aku… bisakah kita bicara berdua saja?"

.

"Umma…."

Jaejoong menimang-nimang Jiyool dengan pelan. Sementara Changmin sedari tadi sudah berguling-guling di sebelahnya.

"Wae baby…?"

"Minnie lapar… hiks…" Changmin mulai merengek.

Jaejoong kini mulai kebingungan.

Kemana sebenarnya perginya Yunho? Sedari tadi Yunho belum kembali. Tak tahukah suaminya itu kalau Changmin akan mengamuk kalau ia kelaparan?

"Umma… hiks…" Changmin mengucek matanya yang kini mulai basah.

"Sshhhhh…. Minnie tunggu appa sebentar lagi ne?"

Changmin menggeleng berkali-kali. Tangisnya mulai deras.

"Hiks…. Huwaaaaa…..aaaa….."

Perutnya keroncongan. Dan Changmin pun mulai berteriak.

"Sshhhh… baby…."

Jaejoong makin bingung. Tak perlu pikir panjang lagi, ia segera membuka kancingnya dan menurunkannya hingga dada kanannya kini terekspose.

"Minnie mimi umma dulu ne…. sini baby…"

Melihat nipple ummanya, Changmin segera merangkak duduk di pangkuan Jaejoong dan melahap nipplenya. Tangan kanan Jaejoong mengelus-elus punggung Changmin. Sementara tangan kirinya menggendong Jiyool.

Changmin mulai terlihat mengantuk.

Dalam hati Jaejoong merutuki suaminya yang tak kunjung kembali.

.

_**~kriettt~**_

Yunho membuka pintu kamar rawat Jaejoong dengan pelan. Ia mendapat death glare dari istrinya saat pertama kali masuk.

"Apa kau lupa jalan kembali eoh?!" tanya Jaejoong kesal.

Yunho hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sambil tersenyum penuh maaf. Dilihatnya Changmin yang sudah tidur terlelap di sebelah Jaejoong.

"Maaf Boo… tadi aku bertemu seseorang dan bicara sebentar dengannya…" ucapnya pelan.

"Memangnya siapa eoh? Sampai-sampai kau melupakan anakmu yang menangis karena kelaparan." sungguh Jaejoong masih sangat kesal pada Yunho!

Yunho mendekati Jaejoong dan mencium keningnya. "Maafkan aku ne?"

Jaejoong hanya diam.

"Boo… orang yang kutemui tadi, sekarang ingin bicara berdua denganmu."

Namja cantik itu memandang Yunho dengan tatapan ingin tahunya.

"Eh? Nugu?"

Yunho mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah pintu sebelum memanggil orang itu.

"Masuklah…"

Pandangan Jaejoong tertuju ke arah pintu.

Detik berikutnya matanya mendelik lebar. Ia benar-benar tak sanggup menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

Di pintu itu, berdiri istrinya!

Song Ji Eun masuk dengan perlahan. Matanya berkaca-kaca ketika akhirnya bisa bertemu langsung dengan suaminya.

Apalagi dengan pemandangan yang cukup menyentuh baginya.

Jaejoong yang sedang menggendong bayinya, serta Changmin yang sedang tidur di sampingnya.

"Ji Eun-ah…" tenggorokan Jaejoong serasa kering saat menyebutkan nama istrinya.

Ji Eun semakin berjalan mendekat, hingga akhirnya ia sampai di samping tempat tidur Jaejoong.

"Sebaiknya aku akan tunggu di luar saja. Sepertinya kalian butuh bicara berdua." ucap Yunho pelan.

Ia beringsut keluar dari ruangan itu, lalu menutup pintunya dengan pelan.

Sepeninggal Yunho, masih tak ada yang mau membuka mulutnya. Keduanya masih berpandangan satu sama lain.

"Ji Eun-ah… a-aku…." Jaejoong berniat menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi Ji Eun sudah lebih dulu memotongnya.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya Jae. Kau tak perlu menjelaskan apapun." katanya sambil tersenyum. Jaejoong cukup terkejut ketika dalam nada bicara istrinya itu sama sekali tak ada nada marah ataupun kecewa.

"A-aku… aku sama sekali tak bermaksud…"

"Mianhae Jae… aku tak seharusnya merusak rumah tangga kalian…" tiba-tiba saja Ji Eun terisak, membuat Jaejoong panik.

"Ji Eun-ah…."

"A-aku… aku benar-benar tak tahu kalau kau sudah berumah tangga dengan Yunho… sungguh… aku mohon jangan membenciku…" Ji Eun terus merunduk. Sesekali ia terlihat mengusap air matanya.

Jaejoong tersentak. Ji Eun sama sekali tak marah padanya. Bahkan ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya. Perlahan ia menarik Ji Eun ke dalam pelukannya. Pelukan singkat tentunya, karena ia sadar ia masih menggendong Jiyool.

Tapi pergerakan dari ummanya tersebut ternyata mampu membangunkan bayi mungil itu. Dalam sekejap saja, ia sudah mulai menangis meraung-raung.

Ji Eun segera menghapus air matanya. Ia berkedip-kedip lucu campur terkejut saat melihat Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba saja menurunkan piyamanya dan menempelkan nipple merahnya di bibir bayinya. Seketika itu juga tangis Jiyool langsung mereda, disusul dengan bunyi hisapan Jiyool di nipplenya.

Ji Eun masih tak berkedip. Sungguh… pria di depannya ini benar-benar ajaib!

Jaejoong hanya berusaha menahan tawanya ketika melihat ekspresi takjub di wajah Ji Eun.

"Jae… aku….tak pernah tahu kalau kau bisa melakukan ini semua…." ucapnya masih dengan nada takjubnya.

"Sayang sekali kau baru mengetahuinya sekarang…saat aku sudah melahirkan dua makhluk ini." jawab Jaejoong. Tangan kanannya mengelus rambut Changmin yang tertidur pulas.

Mereka berpandang-pandangan sebentar lalu tertawa bersamaan.

_Well, it is getting better right? :)_

Ji Eun lalu mengambil sesuatu di dalam tasnya. Sebuah map besar. Ia menyerahkannya pada Jaejoong.

"Apa ini?" tanya Jaejoong heran.

"Surat cerai kita berdua. Hanya perlu tanda tangan dan setelah itu kau hanya akan menjadi Nyonya Jung Jaejoong. Tak ada lagi Kim Jaejoong." ucapnya sambil tersenyum tulus.

Mata Jaejoong berair.

Demi Tuhan, hal ini adalah hal yang paling melegakan dalam hidupnya.

Saat-saat dimana ia hanya akan menjadi seorang istri dari Jung Yunho, dan ibu bagi kedua anak mereka.

Tak ada lagi kepura-puraan dan kebohongan.

_World knows, he's Jung Jaejoong, not Kim Jaejoong. :)_

FIN.

**.**

**.**

**... ^^v**

/sujud sambil glundungan/

Akhirnya kelar juga! \(^o^)\ /(^o^)/\(^o^)\/(^o^)/ *joget gurita*

Special thanks buat kalian semua yang udah baca! Semuanya! Tak terkecuali! :)

Walaupun ceritanya absurd gini, gue harap ini masih bisa ngehibur (?) kalian yaaa. :D

Kaga usah pake epilog yeee pemirsa? Okeysip! lol XP

Sorry for any typos or mistakes.

Makasih yang udah kasih reviews di awal-awal dan yang udah ngikutin.

Gue cinta kalian semua! /bagi-bagi cum yunjae sebotol sebotol/ :D :D

Gomawooooo~ *hugs hugs*

.

.

.

Sebelumnya gue minta maaf dulu.

Sehubungan dengan keberangkatan gue buat PKL di luar kota, **untuk sementara waktu gue bakalan hiatus.**

Gue ga tau selama masa PKL itu gue bisa sampingan ngetik FF atau enggak, makanya gue memutuskan untuk hiatus **untuk sementara!** :)

Terima kasih buat kalian yang selama ini udah mau baca FF gue dan makasih juga buat masukannya. Itu semua bermanfaat banget. :)

**No bashing dan no 'maki-maki' ya? ^^v **(soalnya kemarin sempet ada yang maki-maki gue, yang menurut gue cukup kasar, gegara gue jadiin FF ini threeshots)

Hiatusnya cuma sementara kok, bukan selamanya. :D Soalnya ini bukan kemauan gue tapi tugas dari kampus. Gue harap kalian paham. :)

Thanks for understanding. :)

Sampai jumpa di lain waktu

Big thanks! *hugs*

Bye~ bye~ /pelukin satu-satu/


	4. Chapter 4

**Kim Jaejoong or Jung Jaejoong?**

**...**

**Preview : **

Ji Eun lalu mengambil sesuatu di dalam tasnya. Sebuah map besar. Ia menyerahkannya pada Jaejoong.

"Apa ini?" tanya Jaejoong heran.

"Surat cerai kita berdua. Hanya perlu tanda tangan dan setelah itu kau hanya akan menjadi Nyonya Jung Jaejoong. Tak ada lagi Kim Jaejoong." ucapnya sambil tersenyum tulus.

Mata Jaejoong berair.

Demi Tuhan, hal ini adalah hal yang paling melegakan dalam hidupnya.

Saat-saat dimana ia hanya akan menjadi seorang istri dari Jung Yunho, dan ibu bagi kedua anak mereka.

Tak ada lagi kepura-puraan dan kebohongan.

_World knows, he's Jung Jaejoong, not Kim Jaejoong. :)_

**...**

_**This is for you who asked for an Epilogue.**_

_**This may be not the best but I've already gave you my best. :)**_

_**Hope you like it gurlz! :D:D**_

_**Happy Reading… \(^o^)/**_

…

**Warnings:**

**This Epilogue contains ****rated scenes****.**

**If you're not mature enough, please do not read for your own sake. ^o^**

…

**Kim Jaejoong or Jung Jaejoong?**

**Epilog**

Jaejoong dengan serius memasang dasi Yunho, sementara itu tangan suaminya sedari tadi tak mau lepas dari pinggang rampingnya.

Berkali-kali Yunho juga mencuri cium di bibir Jaejoong. Membuat istrinya itu berteriak sebal.

"Yah Yunnie! Kenapa kau bergerak terus! Dasimu jadi tak rapi-rapi!" omelnya.

Yunho tertawa melihat Jaejoong yang mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tanpa bermaksud menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Yunho segera meraup bibir merah istrinya itu.

"Mphhh…mmmmhhh…" Jaejoong malah meremas dasi Yunho dan berusaha menahan desahannya.

Ia merutuk dirinya. Kenapa ia mudah sekali hanyut oleh ciuman Yunho.

"Oekkkk… oekkk…"

Jaejoong mendorong Yunho dengan keras saat mendengar Jiyool menangis dengan keras. Kaki mungilnya menendang-nendang ke atas.

"Aish…" Yunho mendengus. Kenapa sesi bermesraan mereka selalu terganggu oleh anak-anaknya?

Jaejoong segera menggendong Jiyool yang tadi ia tidurkan di ranjang besar mereka.

Namja cantik itu menimang-nimang putri kecil mereka yang baru berusia satu tahun itu.

"APPAAAAAA~~ PPALIIII!" teriakan nyaring Changmin menggema di seluruh rumah mereka.

"Yunnie.. cepatlah berangkat. Minnie sudah menunggumu di bawah. Nanti dia terlambat."

Well, Changmin yang berusia empat tahun itu kini memang sudah memulai pendidikannya di bangku taman kanak-kanak.

Setiap hari Yunho akan mengantarnya dan Bibi Choi yang akan menunggui Changmin di sekolah.

Yunho dan Jaejoong turun dan menuju ruang makan mereka. Changmin sudah duduk disitu dengan sepotong roti di tangannya.

Bekalnya pun sudah siap. Tiga kotak bekal makan seperti biasanya dengan menu yang berbeda.

Yunho mengambil sepotong roti dan meminum kopinya. "Kkaja Minnie.."

Bocah gembul itu meloncat dari kursinya, disusul oleh Bibi Choi yang memasukkan semua bekalnya ke dalam tas Changmin.

Jaejoong merunduk dan mencium pipi dan kening Changmin.

"Minnie~ Minnie tak boleh nakal ne? Umma sudah menyiapkan bekal yang banyak untuk Minnie… Minnie tak boleh mengambil bekal milik teman Minnie lagi… Arraseo?"

Jaejoong cukup pusing ketika seminggu belakangan ini ia selalu mendapat laporan dari guru Changmin kalau anaknya itu sering membuat teman-temannya menangis karena dengan seenak pantatnya mengambil bekal yang ada di meja siapapun, tak peduli milik siapa itu.

"Ung!" Changmin mengangguk mengerti. "Poppo Jiyoolie…" tangan mungil Changmin menggapai tubuh adik kecilnya, mencoba menciumnya.

Jaejoong mendekatkan Jiyool yang ada di gendongannya ke arah Changmin, dan bocah itu dengan segera menciumi wajah adiknya dengan gemas.

"Kkaja Minnie…" ucap Yunho.

Yunho segera mencium Jaejoong dan putri kecilnya, lalu menggandeng Changmin diikuti Bibi Choi di belakangnya.

Jaejoong melambai-lambaikan tangannya saat melepas mereka. Senyumnya jelas terkembang.

Inilah keluarga bahagia yang selama ini diidam-idamkannya.

.

.

Ji Eun terlihat bosan duduk sendirian di sebuah restoran fastfood. Sedari tadi ia menunggu Jaejoong, tapi namja cantik itu tak kunjung datang juga.

Well, siang ini mereka berdua memang sudah berjanji akan berbelanja bersama. Semenjak perceraian mereka satu tahun yang lalu, mereka memang menjadi dekat sebagai sahabat.

Jika sedang tak ada jadwal pemotretan atau syuting, Ji Eun sering datang ke kediaman Jung dan menemani Jaejoong merawat Changmin dan Jiyool. Dari situ juga ia mulai paham karakter mantan suaminya itu. Seorang Jaejoong yang memang lebih pantas menjadi seorang istri dan ibu daripada menjadi suaminya. Ia bersyukur karena mengambil keputusan yang tepat demi kebahagiaan mereka bersama.

Jaejoong bahkan sempat menangis saat tahu tentang dirinya yang tak bisa punya anak. Namja itu merasa sangat bersalah tak pernah ada waktu untuk menghiburnya. Jaejoong menyarankan dirinya untuk mengadopsi seorang anak saat sudah menikah kelak. Untuk saat ini pintu rumah Jaejoong selalu terbuka lebar untuknya kalau ia kesepian dan ingin bermain dengan bocah-bocah lucu itu.

Ji Eun baru saja akan menghubungi Jaejoong ketika dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu tampak kesusahan.

Tangan kanannya mendorong kereta bayi dimana Jiyool sedang tidur disitu. Tangan kirinya menggandeng Changmin, dan di pundaknya terdapat tas cukup besar yang mungkin berisi popok dan keperluan Jiyool.

Ji Eun terkikik. Entah kenapa pemandangan di depannya itu membuatnya ingin tertawa. Ekspresi Jaejoong yang tampak kesusahan mengurus kedua anaknya terlihat lucu di matanya.

Jaejoong melotot ke arahnya. Ji Eun pun segera beranjak berdiri dan menghampiri mereka.

"Ahjummaaaaa…." teriak Changmin saat melihat Ji Eun. Bocah gembul itu berlari menghampiri dan memeluk Ji Eun.

"Hai Minnie…" Ji Eun menciumi wajah Changmin.

"Kupikir kita hanya akan berbelanja berdua." kata Ji Eun. Ia mengambil alih kereta dorong Jiyool.

"Yah, memangnya siapa yang akan mengurus kedua anak ini kalau bukan aku ummanya eoh?"

"Aku pikir kau akan menitipkan mereka pada Bibi Choi."

"Tadi aku diantar oleh supir. Bibi Choi sedang tak enak badan. Aku tak mau semakin menyusahkannya." ucap Jaejoong.

"Kau bilang kemarin akan membeli beberapa gaun malam? Bagaimana mungkin kau masuk ke toko pakaian dalam wanita kalau sambil membawa anak-anak ini eoh?"

Jaejoong mengurut keningnya. Ia sebenarnya sangat ingin berbelanja sepuasnya hari ini. Tapi tak disangka ia harus mengajak kedua anaknya.

"Sudah, ajak saja mereka. Takkan ada yang melarang. Kalau masalah Minnie, kau beri saja dia dua buah hamburger ukuran jumbo dan satu kaleng es krim. Aku jamin dia akan duduk manis dan takkan menganggu kita nanti. Kalau Jiyool, dia hanya akan bangun kalau dia haus."

"Terserah kau saja.." Ji Eun hanya bisa menyetujui semua perkataan Jaejoong.

.

Ji Eun sudah tak terkejut lagi dengan kebiasaan belanja Jaejoong yang menurutnya di luar batas wajar.

Selain pintar memilih, Jaejoong juga selalu membeli seluruh kebutuhan untuk seluruh keluarganya. Dari mulai pakaian Yunho, Changmin, bahkan Jiyool. Jika melihat sesuatu yang dirasanya lucu dan membuatnya berteriak heboh, detik itu juga ia akan langsung membelinya. Tak peduli harga dan berapa banyak barang yang sudah ia beli.

Dan yang paling membuatnya takjub adalah kemampuan Jaejoong saat membeli gaun malam.

Saat pertama kali tahu kalau ternyata mantan suaminya itu punya kebiasaan memakai gaun malam, ia tidak heran kalau Jaejoong bisa sampai hamil dan memiliki dua anak. Jung Yunho pasti gemar sekali _'menyerangnya'_ tiap malam. Ia sudah bisa membayangkan betapa seksinya Jaejoong hanya dengan gaun malam di tubuhnya.

Bahkan Jaejoong lebih mahir daripada dirinya dalam hal memilih gaun malam. Jaejoong selalu mempertimbangkan warna dan model apa yang nanti bakal disukai oleh Yunho. Ia benar-benar tak mau mengecewakan Yunho di atas ranjang.

Kadang ia berfikir, pantas saja sedari dulu ia selalu gagal merayu Jaejoong. Walaupun ia seorang model, tapi dalam hal yang satu ini, levelnya masih jauh di bawah Jaejoong. T^T

"Kenapa aku malah seperti baby sitter mereka.." gerutu Ji Eun.

Ia sebenarnya sama sekali tak keberatan dengan keberadaan dua bocah itu. Ia bahkan sangat sayang dengan mereka berdua. Ia hanya sebal karena pada sesi belanja kali ini ia malah lebih merasa seperti baby sitter. Ia bahkan tak sempat membeli banyak baju karena sibuk memperhatikan Changmin dan Jiyool.

Setelah puas memilih, Jaejoong membawa semuanya ke meja kasir. Bisa dibayangkan betapa banyaknya itu. Sedangkan Ji Eun hanya membeli beberapa potong pakaian saja. Wanita itu malah lebih sibuk mengurus Changmin dan Jiyool sementara umma mereka sibuk dan heboh dengan barang belanjaannya.

Walaupun sudah berkali-kali menemani Jaejoong berbelanja, Ji Eun tetap tak bisa berhenti menganga ketika melihat Jaejoong mengeluarkan black card unlimited miliknya _—atau lebih tepatnya milik suaminya—_ dari dalam dompet, dengan nama JUNG YUNHO tercetak timbul disitu. Kartu kredit yang mungkin tak akan pernah habis dibelanjakan oleh Jaejoong karena suaminya tak pernah lupa untuk selalu mengisinya. Kartu kredit yang mungkin setara dengan sepuluh tahuh gajinya sebagai model.

Lagi-lagi pria di depannya ini tak pernah bisa berhenti membuatnya terkagum-kagum atau bahkan… iri?

Jaejoong menghubungi supirnya untuk mengambil semua barang belanjaannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mobil. Ia tak mungkin membawa semua itu sendiri bukan? Tidak dengan kedua bocah yang kini sudah terlihat kelaparan itu.

Setelah itu mereka mencari restoran untuk beristirahat dan mengisi perut kosong mereka.

Selama menunggu pesanan mereka datang, Jaejoong menyempatkan diri menyusui Jiyool yang juga kelaparan.

Bayi perempuan itu tampak bersemangat sekali menghisap nipple ummanya, yang membuat Jaejoong sesekali meringis.

Ji Eun memandang adegan di depannya dengan tersenyum.

Ia benar-benar mengagumi mantan suaminya ini.

_Despite that he's a man; he's truly a great mother and wife._

'_Damn lucky you Jung Yunhoooooo' _teriaknya dalam hati.

"Umma…" rengekan Changmin mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

Jaejoong dan Ji Eun memandang Changmin yang saat ini sedang mengucek-ucek matanya dengan ekspresi yang hampir menangis.

Jaejoong tahu sekali kalau anaknya itu sedang lapar.

"Umma… Minnie lapar… Min mau mimi…"

Changmin memandang Jiyool yang sedang menyusu dan menatapnya dengan rasa ingin.

"Minnie… Minnie sudah janji sama umma kalau Minnie mau berhenti mimi umma ania? Mimi umma kan buat Jiyoolie…"

Changmin mengangguk imut. "Tapi Min lapar umma…"

"Minnie sayang, Minnie tunggu sebentar lagi ne? Nanti kalau Minnie nurut, ahjumma akan belikan es krim buat Minnie.." kata Ji Eun.

"Jinjja?"

"Ung~ tentu saja! Mana mungkin ahjumma berbohong!" katanya sambil mencubit pipi gembul Changmin.

"Yayyyyy!" Changmin berteriak senang.

"Yah, Minnie sudah menghabiskan dua kaleng es krim hari ini! Nanti perutnya sakit!" protes Jaejoong.

"Ssttt… diam saja kau! Apa kau mau menyusui mereka berdua disini eoh?" gertak Ji Eun, membuat Jaejoong merengut dan diam.

.

Changmin masih semangat memakan makanannya, sedangkan Jaejoong dan Ji Eun sudah selesai terlebih dahulu.

Ji Eun mencurigai Jaejoong yang sedari tadi tampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya, tapi namja cantik itu tampak segan.

"Ji-Eun ah…" panggil Jaejoong pelan.

"Mwo?"

"I-itu…"

"Mwo? Cepat katakan! Aku sudah tahu gelagatmu sedari tadi. Kau mau minta tolong apa eoh?"

Jaejoong nyengir.

"A-aku ingin minta tolong padamu... bisakah dua hari ke depan aku menitipkan Changmin dan Jiyool di rumahmu?" tanyanya takut-takut.

"Mwo?!"

"Kau tenang saja! Bibi Choi juga akan ikut untuk untuk menjaga mereka. Jadi kau tak akan kesusahan." ucapnya cepat.

Ji Eun masih memandang Jaejoong dengan tatapan curiganya. "Ada apa ini?"

Jaejoong masih malu untuk bercerita.

"Kau tahu Jae. Aku sama sekali tak keberatan menjaga kedua anakmu. Aku bahkan senang sekali. Aku hanya ingin tahu apa alasan sebenarnya sampai kau mengungsikan anak-anakmu, bahkan Bibi Choi ke rumahku.."

Jaejoong menggaruk belakang lehernya.

"S-sebenarnya.. aku juga meliburkan semua maid yang ada di rumah dua hari kedepan."

Ji Eun semakin memicing. Ada yang tak beres.

"Cepat katakan ada apa…" kata Ji Eun dengan suara yang cukup menyeramkan bagi Jaejoong.

"I-itu… sebenarnya…besok adalah hari jadi pernikahanku dan Yunho. K-kami ingin merayakannya berdua.." ucapnya malu-malu.

"Kalian… mau berlibur berdua?"

Jaejoong menggeleng cepat. "Ani.. kami tak pergi kemana-mana. Aku dan Yunho…hanya akan merayakannya di rumah… kau tahu kan… emmmm…ituuuu…" pipi Jaejoong memerah, seperti malu untuk melanjutkannya.

Ji Eun mencerna kata-kata Jaejoong sejenak.

Berdua di rumah hanya dengan Yunho dua hari ke depan?

"Ahhh… aku mengerti sekarang!" kata Ji Eun tiba-tiba. "Itukah sebabnya kau membeli begitu banyak gaun malam tadi eoh?"

Jaejoong hanya nyengir.

"_You want to do something kinks with your hubby eoh?"_ goda Ji Eun, membuat Jaejoong semakin merona merah.

"Kau tenang saja. Bibi Choi, Minnie, dan juga Jiyoolie boleh tinggal di rumahku.."

"Eh, benarkah?" muka Jaejoong berseri-seri.

"Tapi ada syaratnya!"

Jaejoong mengernyit. "A-apa itu?"

"Kau harus mau menunjukkan semua koleksi gaun tidurmu padaku! _**Se-mu-a-nya**_! Tanpa terkecuali!"

Ji Eun tersenyum licik. Well, kapan lagi ia bisa melihat semua pakaian seksi koleksi Jung Jaejoong eoh? Ia tentu saja tak boleh melewatkan kesempatan emas itu.

Jiwa _fangirling-_nya mulai membara pada pasangan Yunjae ini. ^0^

"H-hanya itu?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Satu lagi!"

"M-mwo?"

Perasaan Jaejoong mulai tak enak.

"Aku akan membawa kabur kedua anakmu kalau Jung Yunho sampai berani menghamilimu lagi!" ancamnya.

Jaejoong hanya bisa menelan ludahnya dalam-dalam.

.

.

Jaejoong berkali-kali mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kesal ketika sejak dua jam lalu ia belum menemukan gaun malam yang menurutnya cocok. Padahal ia sudah membeli berpuluh-puluh saat kemarin berbelanja bersama Ji Eun. Ia memang tak sempat mencobanya karena kemarin ia mengajak kedua anaknya. Tapi tak disangka, ia sekarang merasa frustasi karena belum menemukan yang cocok untuknya. Padahal sebentar lagi Yunho pulang dari kantor.

Namja cantik itu kembali mengobrak-abrik isi tas belanjaannya kemarin dan memilih mulai dari awal.

Rencananya tak boleh gagal!

Ia bahkan sudah mengungsikan semua orang ke rumah Ji Eun dan meliburkan semua maidnya.

Hari ini hanya khusus untuk dirinya dan Yunnie-nya.

…

Yunho memberhentikan mobil mewahnya di dalam garasi. Sebelum turun, tak lupa ia mengambil sebuket besar bunga lily putih yang sengaja ia beli untuk istrinya.

Well, tentu saja ia tak lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari jadi pernikahannya dengan Jaejoong. Bertahun-tahun menjalin rumah tangga dengan Jaejoong tak membuatnya lupa tanggal dari hari paling bersejarah di hidupnya.

_Besides, Jaejoong will kill him for sure if he dares to forget this day!_

Yunho berjalan dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya.

Sudah bisa ia bayangkan kalau Jaejoong akan menyambutnya dengan ciuman dan memasakkan makanan yang lezat untuknya. Ia juga tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan kedua buah hatinya. Pekerjaannya di kantor selalu membuatnya merindukan celotehan Changmin dan Jiyool.

Jujur saja, di otaknya sama sekali tak ada pikiran untuk berbuat mesum dengan istrinya.

Semenjak Jaejoong hamil dan melahirkan Jiyool, Yunho sadar kalau waktu istrinya untuk melayaninya sudah tak seintensif dulu lagi. Sekarang Jaejoong sudah cukup kerepotan merawat kedua buah hati mereka.

"Appa pulang~~"

Ia melangkah masuk dengan ceria seperti biasanya. Tapi ia agak heran ketika mendapati keadaan rumahnya yang sangat sepi. Biasanya ketika ia pulang dari kantor, Changmin akan langsung berlari padanya dan juga Boojaenya yang menyambutnya.

Tapi hari ini, kemana perginya semua orang? Ia juga tak mendapati Bibi Choi.

"Jae baby…" ia panggil nama istrinya.

Tetap tak ada jawaban. Yunho meletakkan tas kerjanya dan buket bunga tadi. Ia juga melepas jasnya dan mengendurkan dasinya. Ia butuh udara segar.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar langkah kaki dari atas.

Yunho segera mengambil buket bunga yang tadi diletakkannya karena mengira itu pasti Jaejoong.

"Yunniee~"

Yunho menoleh ke belakang. Tepat ke arah tangga dimana suara istrinya berasal.

Dan….

_**Jlegerrrrr...**_

Jantungnya hampir copot melihat pemandangan yang terpampang di depan matanya.

Jung Jaejoong _—__dengan gaun malam berbahan sutra bermotif bunga-bunga, yang panjangnya bahkan hanya bisa menutupi separuh pantatnya__—_ berjalan dengan seksi menuruni tangga. Kaki mulusnya melenggok dengan indahnya menuruni satu persatu anak tangga.

_**Glup~**_

Yunho kesusahan menelan ludahnya.

Demi Tuhan, ia memang sudah terbiasa melihat istrinya dengan pakaian seperti itu.

Tapi… yang ini jauh lebih seksi…

_And he doesn't expect his wife to wear that kind of sexy fucking nightgown in such time!_

_For God sake, it's still 5 pm! And he is not supposed to get horny right now!_

"Yunnie~" panggil Jaejoong manja.

Ia berdiri tepat di depan Yunho.

Seringai terpampang jelas di wajahnya ketika mendapati ekspresi lapar suaminya.

"J-jae…"

"Yunniee… kenapa kau diam saja? Kau tak suka dengan ini? Padahal aku sudah susah payah memilihnya…" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya. Pura-pura sedih.

"A-ania! B-bukan begitu maksudku! A-aku hanya…" Yunho terlihat kesusahan mengatur kata-katanya. _Damn his wife and his teases!_

Mata Jaejoong beralih pada sebuket bunga lily yang ada di tangan Yunho. "Yunnie.. apa ini untukku?"

Yunho mengangguk sebelum membiarkan Jaejoong mengambil dan menciumnya.

"Gomawo Yunnie…" Jaejoong melingkarkan tangannya di leher Yunho. Ia berjinjit sedikit agar bisa meraup bibir suaminya itu.

Dengan senang hati Yunho menyambut ciuman istrinya. Kedua tangannya merambat menuju pantat istrinya. Tangannya leluasa meremas bokong Jaejoong karena gaun malam yang dipakainya terangkat ke atas. Jaejoong mendesah keras.

"Ahhhh…."

Ciuman Yunho segera berpindah ke leher jenjang istrinya. Meninggalkan ciuman basah disitu. Jaejoong menjatuhkan bunga yang tadi ada di tangannya dan berpindah meremas rambut Yunho.

Namja cantik itu berteriak protes ketika Yunho menghentikan hisapan di lehernya dan memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"W-wae?" tanya Jaejoong gugup. Jangan bilang kalau Yunho ingin berhenti.

"Kemana perginya anak-anak? Kenapa sepi sekali?" tanya Yunho sambil memandang berkeliling.

"Mereka aku titipkan di rumah Ji Eun, Yunnie…Bibi Choi ikut menemani mereka.."

Yunho mengerutkan alisnya. "Lalu para maid?"

"Aku meliburkan mereka.." bisik Jaejoong di telinga Yunho.

"K-kau sengaja menyisakan kita berdua di rumah ini hm?" tanya Yunho. Sepertinya ia bisa menangkap maksud istrinya.

"Uhm…" desah Jaejoong. _"Happy anniversary Yunnie…"_

Yunho tersenyum.

"_Happy anniversary baby…"_ balas Yunho.

"Dan apa hadiah yang akan aku terima hm?" goda Yunho.

Jaejoong semakin menempelkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Yunho, lalu menggesek-gesekkan junior mereka yang masih terbungkus.

Ia menyeringai ketika ia bisa merasakan junior Yunho yang langsung terbangun dan menusuk-nusuk pahanya.

"Hadiahmu ada di depanmu Yunnie… malam ini aku milikmu… kau bisa melakukan apapun padaku…" ucapnya sambil mendesah.

"Sepuasku?" Yunho tersenyum licik.

"Ungggg~ sepuasmuuu…" desahnya tak karuan.

"_Gosh… hurry up Yun_! Aku sudah tak tahan… nggg…"

Jaejoong menciumi leher Yunho, mencoba memberi sinyal kalau ia sudah siap.

Yunho tertawa melihat istrinya yang kini lebih horny daripada dirinya.

Dengan sekali sentak, ia mengangkat tubuh mungil istrinya. Jaejoong dengan cepat melingkarkan kedua kakinya ke pinggang Yunho. Tangannya juga masih melingkar erat di leher Yunho.

"Baby… jangan salahkan aku kalau kau tak akan bisa berjalan setelah ini…" desis Yunho pelan.

Yunho lalu berjalan sambil menggendong Jaejoong dan bermaksud menuju kamar mereka ketika tiba-tiba Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya.

"Stop Yunnie!"

Yunho berhenti seketika. "Eh? mwo?"

"Jangan ke kamar dulu…"

Yunho semakin bingung. "Lalu..?"

"Aku ingin kita melakukannya disitu…" tunjuk Jaejoong pada meja makan mereka.

Yunho mendelik lebar. "Baby…"

"_Oppaa… fuck me there juseyooo_…" rengek Jaejoong.

'_**Bingo!'**_

Junior Yunho mengacung tegak di balik celananya.

Kau telah berhasil membangunkan beruang tidur Jung Jaejoong!

Dengan cepat Yunho berbalik dan menuju meja makan mereka. Ia menidurkan Jaejoong di atasnya.

Jaejoong mengangkat kedua kakinya lalu melepas _panties_-nya. Ia membuang celana dalam itu ke sembarang tempat sebelum membuka kakinya lebar-lebar.

"_Come on oppa…"_

_**Shit!**_

Yunho langsung mengangkat kedua kaki Jaejoong ke atas pundaknya. Tak peduli dengan pakaiannya yang masih lengkap, Yunho pun segera menunduk dan melahap junior Jaejoong yang sudah menegang ke dalam mulutnya.

"ARGGGGGHHHHH… YESSSS!"

.

.

Jiyool sudah tertidur.

Meskipun Ji Eun sempat kewalahan karena sedari tadi Jiyool terus mencari susu ummanya, tapi akhirnya berkat bantuan Bibi Choi, Jiyool akhirnya tertidur juga meskipun hanya minum susu formula.

"Bibi Choi, biarkan malam ini Jiyool tidur denganku ne? Aku ingin sekali tidur dengannya.." ucap Ji Eun.

Bibi Choi mengangguk. "Bagaimana dengan Minnie?"

Pandangan Ji Eun kemudian beralih pada Changmin yang sedang serius menonton kartun dengan sebungkus snack jumbo di tangannya. Wanita itu kemudian menghampiri Changmin.

"Minnie mau tidur dengan ahjumma dan Jiyoolie atau sama halmoni?"

Changmin memandang Ji Eun sejenak. "Minnie mau sama Jiyoolie~"

"Biarkan dia tidur denganku saja bi.."

Bibi Choi tersenyum. Ia paham sekali kalau sebenarnya Ji Eun sangat menyukai anak-anak.

"Baiklah… kalau nanti malam Jiyool menangis dan susah diam, kau bangunkan saja aku…"

"Ne…" jawab Ji Eun. Lalu ia berpaling pada Changmin.

"Minnie mau tidur sekarang eoh? Nanti ahjumma bacakan cerita.. bagaimana?"

Changmin mengangguk senang sebelum menyerahkan bungkusan snack-nya yang sudah kosong pada Ji Eun.

"Ahjumma… Min mau minum susu.."

"Oke! Nanti ahjumma buatkan. Tapi sekarang Minnie gosok gigi dulu ne?"

Changmin mengangguk. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya, minta digendong.

Ji Eun menggendong Changmin dan menciumi pipinya dengan gemas. "Urggghh.. Minnie sudah besar eoh… berat sekali…" godanya.

"Hihihi…" Minnie tertawa, menunjukkan gigi-gigi putihnya.

Selama perjalanan ke kamar mandi, Changmin berkali-kali mencium pipi Ji Eun. "Min sayang jumma…"

"Ahjumma juga sayang Minnie…" balasnya.

"Ahjumma…"

"Hm?"

"Appa sama umma kapan jemput Minnie dan Jiyoolie?"

"Eh?"

"Appa dan umma sedang bikin adik baby buat Minnie dan Jiyoolie…"

"Mwo?!" kali ini Ji Eun mendelik lebar. "Kata siapa Minnie?!"

"Umma bilang sama Minnie, kalo Minnie ga boleh nakal disini. Kalau Min jadi anak baik, umma kasih Min dan Jiyoolie adik baby…"

Ji Eun semakin melotot lebar.

"Mwo?! Ummamu bilang seperti itu?!" teriaknya agak keras.

Changmin yang cukup terkejut melihat reaksi Ji Eun, hanya mengangguk.

Ji Eun mengeratkan gendongannya pada tubuh Changmin, menyebabkan Changmin meringis.

"Jumma…"

"Aish! Jung Jaejoong! Awas saja kau!" teriaknya dalam hati.

.

.

"Arghhh… yess! Yunnie… faster…. Ahhh…"

Jaejoong memegang erat sisi meja makan. Dadanya menempel di ujung meja sementara pantat hingga kakinya menggantung sampai ke bawah.

Jung Yunho dengan semangat menyodok holenya dari belakang. Ia memegang kedua sisi pinggang istrinya sambil terus memaju mundurkan juniornya.

"Yess baby… urhhh…. Sem..pit…."

"Yun…. Erghhhhh… harder…. Yesssss…."

Jaejoong menempelkan pipinya di permukaan meja sambil terus mencoba mempertahankan posisinya. Hentakan Yunho semakin lama semakin bersemangat.

"YUNNIE! DISITU! YES… HARDERR!" teriaknya dengan sangat keras saat Yunho berhasil menemukan prostatnya.

Tubuhnya mengejang dan juniornya yang menggantung di depan meneteskan precum.

"Baby… urghhh… ak-aku keluar….."

"Yes Yunnie… cum… inside me…. Urghhh…"

Jaejoong berusaha keras menahan tangannya agar terus berpegangan di pinggir meja dan tidak menyentuh juniornya. Ia ingin klimaks dari sodokan Yunho tanpa ia harus menyentuh juniornya.

"J-jae…"

"Yun…Yunho…. cum… cum…" racaunya.

Ia sudah tak bisa berkata-kata lagi ketika Yunho terus menyentuh prostatnya dengan tepat.

"Cum baby… A-aku… ARGHHHH…." Yunho berteriak keras ketika berhasil menyemburkan cairannya ke dalam hole istrinya.

"ARGHHH…. YUNNIEEEE…" sementara cum Jaejoong menyembur deras ke bawah meja.

Yunho ambruk di atas punggung Jaejoong. Keduanya masih mencoba menetralkan nafasnya.

"B-baby…" Yunho sambil mengecupi punggung Jaejoong yang basah. Juniornya masih menancap erat di hole Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menoleh ke samping dan Yunho langsung meraup bibirnya.

"Yun… k-kau… membesar…urggghhhh… yes…" racau Jaejoong saat merasakan junior Yunho kembali terbangun hanya karena ciuman mereka.

"Baby… where?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah ruang tamu mereka, tepatnya ke arah sofa.

Sebelum making love tadi, Jaejoong memang sempat mengutarakan keinginannya pada Yunho kalau ia ingin making love di setiap sudut rumah mereka. Maka dari itu Jaejoong mengungsikan semua orang di rumah ini.

Yunho awalnya sempat kaget mendengar keinginan istrinya. Tapi setelah membayangkannya, hal itu malah membuatnya semakin horny.

Dan dapur, atau tepatnya meja makanlah, yang menjadi tempat pertama petualangan sex mereka.

Untuk tempat kedua, Jaejoong memilih sofa ruang tamu mereka.

.

"Yes baby…. Faster!"

Yunho memegang erat pinggang ramping Jaejoong yang kini sedang menaik turunkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Yunho.

Junior Yunho timbul dan keluar seiring dengan gerakan naik turun Jaejoong.

Namja cantik itu meremas pundak Yunho dengan keras ketika gerakan turunnya berhasil membuat junior melesak sangat dalam dan mengenai prostatnya.

"ARGGHHH… YES YUNNIE…. THERE…."

Ia makin bersemangat menggerakkan tubuhnya ketika tangan Yunho merambat ke dadanya dan meremasnya dengan keras.

"Arhkkk…. Yunnie…. Urghhh…"

"Mmpphh….. baby…. Mmmm… nikmat…." kini giliran bibir Yunho yng menghisap nipple Jaejoong dengan kuat, menyebabkan air susunya juga keluar.

"Yunnnn….. ho…. Arghhhh…." kali ini Jaejoong tak protes ketika Yunho juga ikut meminum air susu yang seharusnya menjadi jatah Jiyool.

"Mphhh….. ahhhh…. Mmmmm" Yunho masih asyik menghisap nipple Jaejoong bergantian. Di sela-sela kegiatannya, ia merasakan junior tegang Jaejoong yang memukul-mukul perutnya seiring dengan pergerakan Jaejoong. Dengan cepat ia mengarahkan tangannya dan mengocok junior istrinya.

"ARGHHHHH…..Yes Yunnie! Faster!" Jaejoong semakin bergerak liar di atas Yunho. Prostatnya tertusuk dengan tepat. Nipplenya terhisap kuat, dan juniornya dikocok cepat oleh Yunho.

Tidak.

Ia sudah tak sanggup menahan tiga kenikmatan ini sekaligus.

Ia semakin mempercepat gerakannya agar ia cepat klimaks. Dan sodokan terakhir membuatnya berteriak nikmat.

"ARGHHHHHH…."

Yunho dan Jaejoong mengeluarkan cum mereka bersamaan. Perut Yunho basah oleh cum Jaejoong.

"Erghh… penuh…" desah Jaejoong ketika ia merasakan lubangnya penuh akan cairan Yunho yang sebagian merembes keluar.

Yunho kembali sibuk mengunyah nipplenya, yang membuat juniornya menegang kembali di tangan Yunho.

"Yunnnnn~" rengeknya.

Yunho melepas nipple istrinya sejenak. "Dimana baby?" tanyanya.

Mata Yunho melebar ketika tangan Jaejoong menunjuk tempat yang ia inginkan.

Bagaimana tidak? Jaejoong ingin ia menyodok lubangnya dengan posisi berdiri di pintu masuk rumah mereka…

.

"Yes…. There Yunnie…. Harder!" Jaejoong berdiri tepat di belakang pintu rumah mereka dan Yunho yang menyodok lubangnya dari belakang.

Jaejoong melingkarkan tangannya ke arah belakang, tepat di leher Yunho. Ia memiringkan kepalanya agar bisa lebih leluasa berciuman dengan Yunho.

"Urghhh…. Mmmmphhh…." desah Yunho di sela-sela ciumannya. Tangannya meremas erat kedua pantat Jaejoong yang sedari tadi sudah basah karena cum-nya.

Yunho memaju mundurkan juniornya dengan keras, sehingga menyebabkan tubuh Jaejoong terdorong ke depan dan juniornya berkali-kali bergesekan dengan daun pintu.

Tangan kiri Yunho tetap bergerak meremas pantat Jaejoong, sedangkan tangan kanannya bergerak maju menuju dada besar istrinya.

"Arghhh….. Yun….ohhhh….ah…." Jaejoong mendesah tak karuan ketika juniornya berkali-kali berbenturan dengan daun pintu yang keras itu. Belum lagi prostatnya yang dihajar habis-habisan oleh Yunho yang sudah tahu persis dimana letaknya.

"THERE YUNNIE…. THERE…ohhhhhhh…..uhhhhh….yesss….!"

Gerakan Yunho semakin liar. "Dimana baby…. Dimana…" desisnya.

"THERE! Yessss…..DISANAA…" Jaejoong menyangga tubuhnya di daun pintu itu agar tak merosot. Beruntung Yunho juga membantu menyangga tubuhnya atau ia akan ambruk saat itu juga menerima sodokan Yunho.

"Baby….cum…."

"A-aku ju…ga….. YUN….ouhhhhh…..yeah…. HO….." Jaejoong berteriak keras saat cum-nya menyembur keras dan mengotori pintu mahal mereka.

Begitu pula dengan Yunho. Cum-nya menyembur keras dalam lubang istrinya. Saking penuhnya, cairan itu sampai mengalir keluar dan mengalir di kedua kaki Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menempelkan tubuhnya di daun pintu. Nafasnya tak beraturan.

"Ba…by…." Yunho menciumi leher dan pundaknya. Ia masih berdiri dengan tegak dan membantu menopang tubuh Jaejoong yang hampir ambruk. Ia tahu kalau istrinya sudah kehabisan tenaga.

"Baby… kau lelah?" tanyanya lembut.

Jaejoong melirik jam dinding. Sudah lewat tengah malam dan mereka baru melakukannya di tiga tempat.

Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya dan meminta Yunho menciumnya.

"Yun…"

"Hm?"

"Kamar mandi…"

"Eoh?"

"Kita…belum mengotori kamar mandi…" katanya sambil mendesah.

Yunho menyeringai. Rupanya istrinya ini masih belum mau menyerah.

Dengan sekali sentakan, Yunho membalik tubuh Jaejoong dan menggendongnya menuju kamar mandi di atas.

Jaejoong berdecak kagum.

Suaminya ini ternyata kuat sekali. Bahkan setelah semua kegiatan tadi, pria ini masih kuat menggendongnya untuk menaiki anak tangga yang cukup banyak ini.

Sesampainya di atas, Yunho menendang pintu kamar mandi mereka dengan keras dan membawa istrinya masuk ke dalam.

Well, perjalanan mereka masih panjang.

.

Sesuai dengan janjinya, Yunho mengabulkan permintaan Jaejoong untuk mengotori setiap sudut rumah mereka.

Setelah berhasil mengotori kamar mandi, mereka menuju kolam renang di halaman belakang.

Lalu menuju bagasi.

Di dalam mobil.

Bahkan di tangga utama yang melingkar megah di tengah ruang tengah.

Mereka melakukannya dimana saja, dan dengan berbagai posisi. Seolah ingin melampiaskan hasrat mereka yang selama ini tak terpenuhi semenjak kelahiran Jiyool.

Pagi sudah hampir menjelang. Dan satu-satunya tempat yang belum mereka kotori adalah ranjang mereka sendiri.

_Save the best for the last, ania?_

Yunho memegang erat kedua kaki Jaejoong yang ada di kedua pundaknya, sementara ia memaju mundurkan juniornya ke sarangnya lagi.

"YUNNIE… don't stop! DON'T STOPP!" racau Jaejoong. Ia meremas sprei yang ada di sampingnya sebagai pelampiasan atas rasa nikmat yang ia terima.

Ia seolah sudah tak bisa merasakan hole-nya sendiri karena sodokan Yunho disitu sejak kemarin sore.

Ia seharusnya meminta berhenti. Tapi entah kenapa ia malah selalu meminta lebih ketika junior Yunho sudah memasukinya.

Tangannya beralih meremas bantal yang ada di kepalanya. Kedua kakinya melingkar di leher Yunho.

"Baby…. K-kau… kenapa masih sem..pit…" desah Yunho.

Ia tentu saja tak menyangka bagaimana lubang istrinya masih bisa menjepitnya dengan keras mengingat ia sudah membobolnya sedari sore.

"Urghhh…. Yesss… terusss Yun…. Disanaaaaa….yeah….ohhh…" Jaejoong menggelinjang kenikmatan. Tangannya yang satunya ia arahkan menuju juniornya sendiri, mengocoknya dengan keras.

"Yun…nie…. Oh… yes…. Hisappp…"

Satu tangannya yang tersisa ia arahkan ke dadanya, meremasnya dengan kuat untuk menggoda Yunho.

Tanpa diperintah dua kali, Yunho lalu merunduk, mengunyah, dan menghisapnya dengan kuat.

Lagi-lagi seperti ini.

Jaejoong sudah tak sanggup lagi.

Ia percepat kocokannya sendiri di juniornya, lalu ia remas rambut Yunho yang ada di dadanya.

"YUNHO…..JUNG…. cum…."

"Cum baby… cum…." Yunho semakin bersemangat menggerakkan juniornya di dalam hole Jaejoong ketika ia tahu istrinya akan klimaks. Lubang Jaejoong menjepitnya dengan keras.

"ARGHHHHH…" klimaks terakhir mereka kali ini mengalir sangat deras.

Tubuh Yunho langsung ambruk seketika. Ia mencabut juniornya dengan cepat karena takut akan tegang lagi kalau dibiarkan terus bersarang di lubang istrinya.

Dada Jaejoong naik turun. Peluh mereka sudah tak terhingga banyaknya. Ia bahkan susah untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya.

_Damn his fucking hormones!_

Yunho benar-benar menepati janjinya untuk membuatnya tak bisa berjalan.

"Yunnie…" panggilnya setelah ia bisa menetralkan nafasnya.

"Hm?" Yunho mengelus wajah Jaejoong yang basah akan keringat.

"A-aku tak bisa bergerak…" rengeknya.

Yunho tertawa keras, dan ia langsung dihadiahi pukulan keras dari istrinya.

Yunho kemudian membantu mengatur posisi Jaejoong agar lebih nyaman. Jaejoong langsung menelusupkan kepalanya ke dada Yunho saat suaminya itu berbaring di sebelahnya. Yunho menutup tubuh mereka berdua dengan selimut.

"Jung Yunho.."

"Waeyo Jung Jaejoong..?" balasnya.

"Besokk… kau harus menyuruh orang untuk membersihkan seluruh rumah kita…"

Yunho tersenyum. "Tentu saja baby…"

"Yunn…"

"Ne baby?"

"A-apa.. aku akan hamil lagi?" tanyanya takut.

Yunho mengangkat dagu Jaejoong dan memandangnya. "_We did it for fucking ten hours and many rounds baby_… dan aku sama sekali tak menggunakan pengaman. _So, what do you think?_" tanyanya lembut.

Jaejoong menatap bola mata Yunho. Ia mendesah. "Yeah.. aku mungkin akan hamil lagi.." ucapnya pelan.

Yunho kembali memaksa istrinya untuk memandangnya. "Hey baby… memangnya kenapa kalau kau hamil lagi hm?"

Jaejoong mengangkat alisnya. "K-kau tak keberatan?"

Yunho tersenyum manis. "_Of course not baby…_ aku akan senang sekali kalau rumah ini semakin ramai oleh teriakan anak-anak kita…"

Mata Jaejoong berbinar-binar. Ia memeluk tubuh Yunho.

"Gomawo Yunnieee~ aku mencintaimu!" Jaejoong mengecup bibir Yunho.

"Aku juga mencintaimu baby…" balasnya sambil mencium rambut Jaejoong.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara dengkuran halus. Mereka pun baru tertidur pagi itu.

.

.

_**Two months later…**_

"Yah! Kemari kau! Yah! Berani-beraninya kau!" teriak Ji Eun yang kini mengejar Jaejoong di dalam rumahnya.

Jaejoong berlari ketakutan dan mencoba menghindar dan bersembunyi. Tapi Ji Eun terus mengejarnya dan ingin memukulnya.

Karena kelelahan, akhirnya Ji Eun bisa menangkap Jaejoong. Wanita itu menarik telinga Jaejoong dengan keras, membuat Jaejoong berteriak.

"Apa kau lupa janjimu dulu!? Bagaimana bisa kau hamil lagi eoh!" teriaknya emosi.

"Ji Eun-ah… ahh… aku juga tak tahu kenapa aku bisa hamil.." rengeknya sambil terus berusaha melepas tangan Ji Eun dari telinganya.

"Tentu saja kau bisa hamil karena Yunho terus menyerangmu dan kalian tak pernah pakai pengaman!"

"Ji Eun-ah… appo…"

Ji Eun mendudukkan Jaejoong di sofa dan menatapnya tajam.

Jung Yunho sedang pergi bekerja dan Changmin masih di sekolah. Jadi kali ini ia bisa memarahi Jaejoong habis-habisan.

"Sekarang beritahu aku berapa usia kandunganmu eoh?!"

"Baru empat minggu…" jawab Jaejoong pelan.

Ji Eun mengurut keningnya pelan. "Apa Yunho sudah tahu?"

Jaejoong mengangguk lagi.

"Bagaimana reaksinya?!"

"Yunnie… senang sekali punya banyak anak… dia bahkan ingin punya 25 anak…" ucapnya pelan.

"MWO?! Apa beruang ganas itu bermaksud membunuhmu eoh?!" teriak Ji Eun. "Bagus! Terus saja kalian membuat anak! Lama-lama tempat ini akan jadi panti asuhan dan kau akan memintaku untuk mengurusnya!" ucapnya frustasi.

"Ji Eun-ah… mianhae…" ucap Jaejoong memelas.

Ji Eun memandang Jaejoong sebelum mendesah keras.

"Dengar Jae… aku bukannya tak suka kau hamil lagi. Aku bahkan sangat senang kalau aku akan punya keponakan lagi. Tapi, tak bisakah kalian menundanya dulu eoh? Jiyool bahkan belum berusia dua tahun dan ia masih menyusu padamu. Lalu bagaimana dengan Minnie? Apa kau pikir Minnie sudah cukup besar untuk berangkat dan pulang sekolah sendirian eoh?! Bahkan aku sering membatalkan beberapa kontrak pemotretan hanya gara-gara aku harus datang ke sekolah Changmin karena ia membuat onar, saat Bibi Choi sibuk mengurus rumah, kau sibuk mengurus suamimu dan juga Jiyoolie.. Sebenarnya umma Changmin itu kau atau aku eoh?!" ucapnya panjang lebar.

"Ji Eun–ah… lalu bagaimana? Apa kau mau aku menggugurkan anak ini?" tanyanya pura-pura sedih, yang langsung mendapat pukulan dari Ji Eun di kepalanya.

"Awwww…"

"Akan kubakar rumahmu ini kalau kau sampai berani melakukan itu." ancamnya.

Jaejoong mendekat ke arah Ji Eun dan merangkulnya erat.

"Ji Eun-ah… mianhae… aku janji aku akan mengurus anak-anakku selama perutku belum membesar."

"Huh? Lalu siapa yang akan mengurus mereka kalau perutmu sudah membesar eoh?"

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja kau!" jawabnya ceria, yang langsung mendapat pukulan lagi.

"Awww…. Appo.."

"Yah! Memangnya kau pikir aku baby sitter eoh?! Demi Tuhan aku model terkenal Jung Jaejoong!" teriaknya kesal.

Jaejoong tertawa melihat ekspresi Ji Eun. Ia mengelus perutnya pelan.

"Baby… nanti kalau kau sudah lahir, jangan cerewet seperti Ji Eun ahjumma ne? dia sering menyiksa umma…" katanya pada perutnya yang masih rata.

"YAH!"

**FIN.**

**.**

**.**

**... ^^v**

Yeahhh… akhirnya kelar jugaaa! *joget harlem shake* \(^-^\) (/^-^)/ \(^-^\) (/^-^)/

Gimana yang minta epilog kemarin? Puas kah? :)

Untuk adegan NC-nya, gue bikin semalem suntuk dan semangat gara-gara semalem suntuk itu pula laptop gue muter lagu Kiss B nonstop! :p (Kampret emang si JJ, lyric tu lagu najis banget. Mesum abisss… makanya bisa jadi inspirasi buat nulis NC. Hohohoho…^^v)

Thanks buat review-nya selama ini yang bikin gue semangat bikin epilog ini di tengah-tengah masa hiatus gue. :)

Kalau ada salah kata, mohon dimaafkan. Namanya juga Fanfiction. :)

No bashing ne~

Sorry for typos.

Sampai jumpa di lain waktu…LOL

Bye…bye… \(^o^)/ *sembur cum Yunjae*


End file.
